Lo que nos separa nos unió
by Nuske19
Summary: - Te pasas un poco con lo de James ¿No? - Es que desde hace un tiempo solo tiene ojos para Lily. - Vaya, y por eso ya es… - Si. - Idiota. Si algún día te enamoras, te lo recordaré hasta que te mueras. - ¿Sirius Black enamorado? Eso está por ver.
1. Chapter 1

_Supongo k ya lo habréis "Adivinado" Pero los personajes pertenecen a J.K... Menos Ane y Kate, aunke podrían ser perfectamente ehh,.,,,_

_Espero k disfrutéis... y al menos fomento la lectura , ya es algo :P_

_Nuske19_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El año escolar estaba a punto de empezar, y el verano a punto de llegar a su fin. Lily repasaba los deberes por milésima vez esa tarde antes de marcharse a casa de su mejor amiga, Ane Dean, con la que pasaría esa última tarde de verano y con la que al día siguiente partiría hacia Hogwards en el expreso al mediodía.

Se despidió de todo y de todos y salió a la calle cargada con su equipaje de un año entero. Ahí le esperaba su amiga, con una de sus sonrisas permanentes.

Deja que te ayude.- Se ofreció la rubia.- Vamos a tener que ir andando… Son un par de manzanas, ya sabes…

Podría haber ido yo solita.

Ya, pero llegarías a mi casa muerta, y no sabría que hacer con todos tus libros si te murieses…

No tiene gracia.

No pretendía tenerla…

Llegaron a casa de Ane, una mansión aparentemente Muggle por fuera, pero por dentro estaba llena de magia. Siguieron hablando en la habitación de Ane, durante horas…

Reconócelo Lil…- Le dijo Ane en un momento.- A ti Potter te encanta… Le quieres

Pero por Merlín, Ane ¿Cómo dices esas… cosas?- Se indignó ella.

¡Te pone James Potter! Sólo quería ver tu reacción, y esto confirma todas mis sospechas con creces… Ay Merlín, ¡¡Lil!!

Bueno… pero sólo un poquito.

Al día siguiente llegaron con tiempo a la estación de Kings Cross, así que no tuvieron ningún problema en encontrar compartimento. Lily se enteró que debía ir al vagón de los prefectos dos horas después de comenzar a andar. Sería avisada, así que sacó un libro de su mochila, que parecía no tener fin y comenzó a leer. Ane sacó otro libro, mucho más pequeño. En la portada del libro se leía "Drácula" a Ane le apasionaba todo lo relacionado con los vampiros.

En medio de la lectura se comenzó a reír.

Hay que ver lo que estos muggles se inventan de los pobres vampiros. Escucha esto: Tendremos que cortarle la cabeza y quitarle el corazón. Cómo si tuvieran alguno…

Lily dejó de leer y miró momentáneamente el libro de su amiga.

¿Qué haces leyendo eso?

Oye, que yo no digo nada de tu… Espera, ¿Pone ahí estudio avanzado de las runas antiguas de la Edad de las brujas doradas? Ay Lily, pero luego me dices a mí.

Estando en eso, dos muchachos entraron en el vagón. Eran dos chicos morenos, el más alto era sin duda más guapo y tenía el pelo más largo que su compañero, que llevaba unas gafas y un pelo enmarañado que le hacía un aspecto descuidado y rebelde: Eran Sirius Black y James Potter.

Hola de nuevo Evans… Ricitos…

Lily, ¿Qué tal el verano? Te he echado mucho de menos…

Potter, que casualidad, yo… No.

Vaya, eso ha dolido.- Sirius observaba con una sonrisa de medio lado aquella escena.

Lily y Ane estaban sentadas en el mismo lado y James se sentó justo en medio, dejando casi sin espacio a Ane.

¿Sabéis qué he hecho este verano?- pregunto acomodándose

No, Potter, pero te agradecería que dejaras de moverte y me dejases respirar…

James pareció no oírla, porque solo miraba a Lily que hacía que leía su libro.

Aquí hay sitio.- La sonrisa de Sirius ahora era completa.- No muerdo.

James le dio un codazo sin querer y Ane se hartó, con tan mala suerte que al levantarse el tren dio un frenazo y cayó encima de Sirius, que con unos buenos reflejos supo reaccionar a tiempo.

Vaya, al final todas caen en mis brazos.- Soltó una carcajada y miró a la chica.

Dios Black eres un creído del copón.

Venga ricitos, no es para tanto…

Pues que sepas que… espera... ¿Ricitos?

Sí… Eso del pelo…- Cogió un mechón de su ahora liso pelo y jugueteó un poco con él.

Black deja mi pelo.- Le dio un golpe en la mano.- ¿Por qué me llamas así?

Porque de pequeña tenías ricitos…

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Me lo dijo tu madre una vez que fui a tu casa este verano.

¿Has ido a mi casa este verano? ¿Cuándo?

Sirius se empezó a reír.

No es que me importe, pero sigues encima de mí. De verdad, me da igual, pero tu amiga y mi… mi amiga nos miran raro. Hola chicas.- Saludó a James y Lily con la mano que les miraban con cara rara. James le sacó la lengua y Lily volvió a su libro avergonzada.- En serio-Le susurró al oído.- Puedes quedarte.

Anda quita.- Se sentó junto a él y no le volvió a hablar. Él en cambio no dejó de sonreír el resto del trayecto.

A la mañana siguiente recibieron los horarios que ese mismo día empezarían.

Yo tengo adivinación y… Uff encantamientos, qué alegría.- Anunció Ane con ironía.

Yo tengo… Runas y encantamientos, supongo que nos veremos en encantamientos.

A la hora de encantamientos, la profesora les anunció que tendrían que hacer un trabajo por parejas y que las elegiría ella.

Seguro que son mixtas.- Le susurró Lily a Ane.

Vale, olvídate de ir conmigo.- Devolvió el susurro.

Ahora os cambiareis de sitios según vaya diciéndoos: Michael Stewart con Sandra Solon. Richard Damon y Vanessa Sánchez. Sirius Black con…- Todas las chicas se pusieron nerviosas y miraron suplicantes a la profesoras, menos Lily y Ane, que estaban repasando el hechizo en sus libros.- Ane Dean.

Ane se sobresaltó y miró a su compañera mientras la profesora seguía haciendo las parejas.

¿Quién?

Black.

No vale mentir, Lil. En serio.- Su amiga la miró compasiva.

Lily Evans con… ¿Quiénes quedan libres?

La primera mano en subir fue la de Potter, que parecía feliz de quedar libre.

Está bien Potter, Evans y tú sois la última pareja.

¡No!

Sirius y Lily se cambiaron de sitio.

Está bien, empecemos.

Tranquila, que aún no ha dado el material para realizar el hechizo.

Pero… Pero si es un resumen.

No…- La contradijo él mirando a una chica que había dos mesas más allá.- Es un ejercicio práctico. Madre mía, como está Taylor.- Ane se había puesto blanca.

Black…

Pero mírala… luego hablaré con ella.

¡Black!- Él se giró y se asustó.

¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Repítelo

¿El qué?

Práctico…

Vale, quieres una almohada a ver si puedo conseguirte una.- Miró por encima de las cabezas de la gente. Ella le agarró de la camiseta y le obligó a mirarla

Necesito que me des clases.

Repartieron las casas de muñecas para realizar el encantamiento.

¿Es eso? No te `preocupes, yo te doy clases de lo que quieras.- Ella suspiró visiblemente aliviada.- Mira, nuestra casa es negra, y la de James y Lily es rosa, a juego con nuestra personalidad.

Te pasas un poco con lo de James ¿No?

Es que desde hace un tiempo solo tiene ojos para Lily.

Vaya, y por eso ya es…

Si.

Idiota. Si algún día te enamoras, te lo recordaré hasta que te mueras.

¿Sirius Black enamorado? Eso está por ver.


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK... Yo sólo me dedico a explotarlos :P_

_Espero k os guste lo que veis... Y tambien espero no pasarme con el humor..._

_Nuske19_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pero ¿Por qué la nuestra es rosa?

Potter, haz el favor de atenderme.

Sí, claro… pero es que es rosa.

Por dios James…- Él la miró sorprendido.

James… Me has llamado James. Qué bien suena en tus labios mi nombre.

Potter por favor, escúchame…

¿Y si salieras conmigo?

Ya me lo has pedido millones de veces, ¿Qué piensas que este año será distinto al pasado?

Me lo han dicho las estrellas…-Lily no pudo evitar reírse.- Me encanta cuando ríes.

Y a mí cuando estás callado.

¿De verdad?

No

Mierda.

Mira ricitos, creo que necesitas un verdadero profesor particular ¿Sabes?

Lo que yo necesito es que tú me ayudes ¿Sabes?- repitió imitándole.- Yo hago lo que puedo.

Tan poco es tan difícil. Nuestra casa-Señaló la casa negra.- Nuestro barrio.- señaló el resto.- Nuestras varitas.-las señaló- Nuestras cabezas y sus cerebritos… Y los encantamientos…

Necesitas más práctica.- Comento la profesora detrás de ellos, que había visto el fallido intento de Ane.- Y para ello necesita un compañero. La ayudarás después de clase, hasta que le salga a la perfección.

Pero profesora, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer. Tengo quiddich.

Los entrenamientos no empiezan hasta dentro de 3 semanas y el examen es en dos.

La profesora se fue…

Estaba de broma ¿No? No pienso pasarme todas las tardes aquí practicando, tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

¿A si? ¿Cómo qué?

Como salir con alguna chica.- A ella no le afectó, si no que sonrió.

Venga, Black… Si en el fondo te encanta pasar tiempo conmigo…

Potter…

Dime.

¿Por qué te gusto? Quiero decir… que hay muchas chicas mucho más guapas que yo…

No Lily, NO HAY otra como tú: Eres guapa lista, simpática y tus ojos…-Se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.- Te estás sonrojando….

En el cuarto de las chicas…

¿Le preguntaste eso? Seguro que te pusiste como un tomate.

Pues no.

¡Ai Lil! Lo hiciste… ¡te pusiste roja!

¡Que no! No veo qué hay de malo…

Kate, su compañera de habitación y otra de sus mejores amigas, entró pálida en la habitación.

Chicas, tengo algo que contaros.

Ellas se asustaron y se concentraron en lo que su amiga les iba a decir.

Dios mío, Kate, estás embarazada.

Ane calla y deja que hable.

Veréis, es que… Poco después de acabar el pasado curso… Tuve un incidente con un licántropo y me mordió… Yo… yo digamos que no podré volver a hacer una salida pacífica una noche de luna llena.

Ane rió y miró a Lily con complicidad.

¿Se lo dices tú o yo?

Lily se giró hacia Kate y comenzó.

Tu madre nos escribió y nos lo contó. También nos pidió que no te tratásemos distinto, y que no se lo dijésemos a nadie. Te escribimos, pero no respondías.

Aunque me daba igual, yo te habría seguido tratando igual, con más o con menos pelo… Solo lo hace más interesante, no más difícil. No te cambiaríamos, por nada tontita

¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

¿Cómo?- estaba abrumada.

Ya sabes "Ese día del mes"

Iré a la casa de los gritos, y allí me "deformaré" tranquila…

No digas eso…-La regañó Lily.- Parece que fueras un monstruo o algo así.

Lily, deberías pensar en lo que has dicho…-Lily miró a Ane extrañada.- Mira a Kate, parece que te va a devorar de un solo bocado… ¡Mírala! ¡Mira que mirada más asesina! ¡Lily sálvame!

En la habitación de los chicos.

Lo noto tíos, este año algo va a ser distinto.

Lo sabes, James lo has dicho por lo menso 4 veces desde que has entrado en la habitación, hace tres minutos.

Lo sé tíos pero es distinto.-Se calló un momento dudando si contar algo o no.- Me ha dicho que me amaba.

-Silencio.-

¿Lily te ha dicho eso?

Bueno… a su manera, lo ha hecho. Se ha reído.

Remus, por favor.-Dijo Sirius.- Recuérdame que no vuelva a reírme delante de James. No, que no vuelva a sonreír delante de él, que si lo hago me veo casado con él y con un par de hijos, en 6 segundos… Aunque me intrigaría mucho cómo los hicimos…- Se agarró la barbilla e hizo como que pensaba concienzudamente.

Remus.-Saltó James.-Se te ve callado.

Es que… creo que este año no podréis acompañarme las noches de luna llena. Hay otro alumno, y no creo que sea bueno…

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Os acompañaremos a los dos!

No sé… Se lo preguntaré a ella mañana y os lo diré…

¿Ella? ¿Es una chica?

Sirius, está claro que lo es, tienes que preguntar cosas que no sepamos ¿Está en nuestro curso?

Tienes razón hermano.

Buenas noches.-Se despidió Remus, se metió en la cama y se tapó.


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK... Yo sólo me dedico a explotarlos :P_

_Espero k os guste lo que veis... Y tambien espero no pasarme con el humor..._

_Nuske19_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ane recibió una carta del director, citándola esa misma mañana en su despacho. Al llegar allí, él y la profesora Mcgonagall estaban reunidos. Entonces empezó a asustarse.

Me han contado que tiene usted una maravillosa y melódica voz.- Le dijo el director.- Quería proponerte formar un grupo y tocar en la fiesta de navidad junto con los otros grupos que se formarán en el resto de las casas.

De acuerdo, pero ¿Quiénes serían mis compañeros?

Amanda Baldwin tocará la batería mágica, Charles Torrington tocará la guitarra y James Potter el bajo mágico.

De acuerdo, ¿Puedo ir con amigas al ensayo?

Por supuesto, estoy segura que el resto de miembros también querrán llevar acompañantes

Remus, espera.- Kate le alcanzó.- Tenias razón

¿Sobre que?

Sobre lo de contárselo a las chicas… Me tratan igual, excepto que Ane me da chocolate siempre que me ve y hace chistes con mi nueva condición y que Lily me obliga a descansar siempre que puede… pero el resto me va genial.

Me alegro muchísimo, en serio… ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por el lago? Tengo una propuesta que nos podría ayudar a los dos en las noches de luna llena.

No… No me estarás haciendo una proposición… Indecente…

Lily, Cada día estas más guapa.

Lárgate Potter.

Él no hizo caso y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala común de Gryffindor.

¿Te ha contado ya Ane que tenemos un grupo?

¿Tú estás en el grupo?

Sí, y me ha dicho que te has comprometido a ir a vernos porque te sientes culpable por decirle a Mcgonagall que cantaba bien… Y que ella te dijo algo así como que no quería cantar frente a gente que casi no conocía…

Potter, ¿Por qué no te largas?

Venga Lil, en el fondo tú también me quieres.

Oh, Merlín…-Se levantó y se fue.

Me encanta…

¿Dónde estabas? Hace media hora que habíamos quedado…

Lo siento, estaba hablando con Lily…

Ya creí que me habían dado plantón.

Esto NO es una cita, Black

La mayoría del colegio reza por tener una cita conmigo, sé que tú también quieres una…

¡Black!-Grito ella señalando una parte del techo. Él se giró miró en su dirección.- ¡Es tu inteligencia, que se ha aburrido porque no la usabas y se va!

Ella se empezó a reír.

No me puedo creer que hayas picado…

Él sonrió.

Hoy me voy de concierto.

¿Cómo dices?- se extrañó ella.

Si, de concierto. No pensaba ir a veros, pero he cambiado de idea.

Mierda.

¡Lily viene a verme!-Anunció James entrando en la habitación.

Pues será mejor que recojamos un poco, esto no está para recibir a nadie…

Yo pienso igual ¿Viene Lily aquí?

No, viene al ensayo.

Espera ¿Has HABLADO con Lily? ¿Tú? No me lo creo.

Venga, Sirius que Lily no es sordomuda y puede hablar como una persona civilizada.

Si pero lo que me extraña es que Él lo haga como tal…

Ja, ja… Me voy a duchar antes del ensayo.

Vaya, se va a duchar, llamemos a la prensa.

Amanda: Bueno, ¿alguien sabe cuándo va a venir Potter?

Charles: Ni idea, ya debería estar aquí.

Ane: Esto es genial, el primer día de ensayo y nos falta un miembro…-La miraron todos.- Del grupo… Un miembro del grupo no del… Dejadlo…

Lily: ¿Puedo opinar? Creo que Potter no es el mejor para poner horarios. Siempre llega tarde a todos lados…

¿Alguien habla de mí? Me pitan los oídos.

Bien, por fín podemos empezar.

¿Dónde estabas?

Estaba duchándome.

Vaya, convoquemos a la prensa.

Ala, Ane, es lo mismito que dijo Sirius….

Mierda, que poco original…

Comenzó el ensayo… sonaba que te cagas…

Al rato llegó Sirius, y se sentó junto a Remus.

Llegas tarde.

Tranquilo Remus, nosotros no tocamos.- Añadió una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.- Joder que bien canta…

Si, canta genial…

Potter, ¿se puede saber por qué gigantes has llegado tarde?

Me entretuve.

¿Haciendo qué?- Ane había llegado a su altura.

Pues tal vez tú quieras ayudarme.

Ella le miró extrañada.

Ui, me das miedo Potter. Que mirada…. No me gusta nada.

Sentémonos y te explico, por cierto llámame James.

Ei, Evans espera.

Black, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, tengo que devolver un libro a la biblioteca y cierran en diez minutos.

Te acompaño, quería hablarte de tu amiga.

¿Kate?

No la otra… Dean.

¿Qué pasa con ella?

Veras, es que alguien debería decirle que canta fatal, ¿no crees?

Black ¿Tienes algo de gusto musical?

Oye, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

El… 13 de febrero

¿Y el de Kate?

El 23 de junio.

Y… ¿el de Ane?

El 30 de abril. Ah ya veo lo que haces. Me preguntas por Kate y por mí, pero la que de verdad te interesa es Ane…

Le miró a los ojos. Por un momento Lily pensó que él la mataría por decir eso…

Creo que te gusta Ane…- Entonces él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

A mí me gustan todas, menos Dean

¿Por qué?- Siguió ella.- Es guapa, lista, divertida, leal… No entiendo por qué no te gusta.

Porque… Es Dean… Es ley de vida. Somos contrarios… No casamos, y no hay más…

¿Lo dices para convencerme a mí o a ti?

Nos gusta pelearnos, ya está.

Black.-El tono de Lily era ahora cariñoso.- Hay cosas que a Ane le duelen. Cosas que le dices ¿No te has fijado? Hay días en los que está más frágil, y tú no das vacaciones. No es fácil para ella ser de la familia que es, y tiene muchos problemas familiares. Y entonces llegas tú de nuevo y la rompes en trocitos, para después irte a buscar chicas de 6º con las que ligar. La dejas muy mal, y se nota cuando está en uno de esos días sólo con verlo. Ella cree que tienes como un radar para meterte con ella sólo en esos días, que cada vez son más… A veces demuestras de la familia que vienes, Black.

Sirius se paró en seco, pero Lily siguió andando y cruzó la esquina hacia la biblioteca.

Yo…- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.


	4. Chapter 4

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK... Yo sólo me dedico a explotarlos :P_

_Espero k os guste lo que veis... Y tambien espero no pasarme con el humor..._

_Nuske19_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pero ¿Por qué la nuestra es rosa?

Potter, haz el favor de atenderme.

Sí, claro… pero es que es rosa.

Por dios James…- Él la miró sorprendido.

James… Me has llamado James. Qué bien suena en tus labios mi nombre.

Potter por favor, escúchame…

¿Y si salieras conmigo?

Ya me lo has pedido millones de veces, ¿Qué piensas que este año será distinto al pasado?

Me lo han dicho las estrellas…-Lily no pudo evitar reírse.- Me encanta cuando ríes.

Y a mí cuando estás callado.

¿De verdad?

No

Mierda.

Mira ricitos, creo que necesitas un verdadero profesor particular ¿Sabes?

Lo que yo necesito es que tú me ayudes ¿Sabes?- repitió imitándole.- Yo hago lo que puedo.

Tan poco es tan difícil. Nuestra casa-Señaló la casa negra.- Nuestro barrio.- señaló el resto.- Nuestras varitas.-las señaló- Nuestras cabezas y sus cerebritos… Y los encantamientos…

Necesitas más práctica.- Comento la profesora detrás de ellos, que había visto el fallido intento de Ane.- Y para ello necesita un compañero. La ayudarás después de clase, hasta que le salga a la perfección.

Pero profesora, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer. Tengo quiddich.

Los entrenamientos no empiezan hasta dentro de 3 semanas y el examen es en dos.

La profesora se fue…

Estaba de broma ¿No? No pienso pasarme todas las tardes aquí practicando, tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

¿A si? ¿Cómo qué?

Como salir con alguna chica.- A ella no le afectó, si no que sonrió.

Venga, Black… Si en el fondo te encanta pasar tiempo conmigo…

Potter…

Dime.

¿Por qué te gusto? Quiero decir… que hay muchas chicas mucho más guapas que yo…

No Lily, NO HAY otra como tú: Eres guapa lista, simpática y tus ojos…-Se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.- Te estás sonrojando….

En el cuarto de las chicas…

¿Le preguntaste eso? Seguro que te pusiste como un tomate.

Pues no.

¡Ai Lil! Lo hiciste… ¡te pusiste roja!

¡Que no! No veo qué hay de malo…

Kate, su compañera de habitación y otra de sus mejores amigas, entró pálida en la habitación.

Chicas, tengo algo que contaros.

Ellas se asustaron y se concentraron en lo que su amiga les iba a decir.

Dios mío, Kate, estás embarazada.

Ane calla y deja que hable.

Veréis, es que… Poco después de acabar el pasado curso… Tuve un incidente con un licántropo y me mordió… Yo… yo digamos que no podré volver a hacer una salida pacífica una noche de luna llena.

Ane rió y miró a Lily con complicidad.

¿Se lo dices tú o yo?

Lily se giró hacia Kate y comenzó.

Tu madre nos escribió y nos lo contó. También nos pidió que no te tratásemos distinto, y que no se lo dijésemos a nadie. Te escribimos, pero no respondías.

Aunque me daba igual, yo te habría seguido tratando igual, con más o con menos pelo… Solo lo hace más interesante, no más difícil. No te cambiaríamos, por nada tontita

¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

¿Cómo?- estaba abrumada.

Ya sabes "Ese día del mes"

Iré a la casa de los gritos, y allí me "deformaré" tranquila…

No digas eso…-La regañó Lily.- Parece que fueras un monstruo o algo así.

Lily, deberías pensar en lo que has dicho…-Lily miró a Ane extrañada.- Mira a Kate, parece que te va a devorar de un solo bocado… ¡Mírala! ¡Mira que mirada más asesina! ¡Lily sálvame!

En la habitación de los chicos.

Lo noto tíos, este año algo va a ser distinto.

Lo sabes, James lo has dicho por lo menso 4 veces desde que has entrado en la habitación, hace tres minutos.

Lo sé tíos pero es distinto.-Se calló un momento dudando si contar algo o no.- Me ha dicho que me amaba.

-Silencio.-

¿Lily te ha dicho eso?

Bueno… a su manera, lo ha hecho. Se ha reído.

Remus, por favor.-Dijo Sirius.- Recuérdame que no vuelva a reírme delante de James. No, que no vuelva a sonreír delante de él, que si lo hago me veo casado con él y con un par de hijos, en 6 segundos… Aunque me intrigaría mucho cómo los hicimos…- Se agarró la barbilla e hizo como que pensaba concienzudamente.

Remus.-Saltó James.-Se te ve callado.

Es que… creo que este año no podréis acompañarme las noches de luna llena. Hay otro alumno, y no creo que sea bueno…

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Os acompañaremos a los dos!

No sé… Se lo preguntaré a ella mañana y os lo diré…

¿Ella? ¿Es una chica?

Sirius, está claro que lo es, tienes que preguntar cosas que no sepamos ¿Está en nuestro curso?

Tienes razón hermano.

Buenas noches.-Se despidió Remus, se metió en la cama y se tapó.


	5. Chapter 5

Tuvieron que llevar a Lily a rastras hasta la habitación de los chicos, que tardaron un poco en encontrar. Entraron y se sentaron donde pudieron. Al menos la habían limpiado…

Vale empecemos. Para los que aún no lo sepan… Remus y yo somos licántropos.

Joder…-Dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

Nunca lo habría dicho…-Esta vez sólo fueron Lily y James.

El caso.- Interrumpió Remus.- Es que Kate y yo hemos pensado que podríamos pasar juntos "Esas noches del mes"

¿Qué? ¿Estáis locos? ¡Podría ser peligroso!-La conciencia Lily ha hablado…

Lil… No existe el podría ser peligroso… O es, o no lo es…

Ane, perfecta intervención.

James, gracias por el apoyo.

¿James?

Remus…-Sirius no hacía caso.- No pensarás hacer lo que creo que estás pensando hacer…

Supongo…

¿De qué habláis?-preguntó Ane impacientándose.

Remus, ¿estás seguro?-preguntó James

Completamente.

Entonces te apoyamos. Aunque no creo que ellas consigan hacerlo antes de la primera luna llena del mes.

¡ALGUIEN QUIERE, POR MELIN, EXPLICARNOS QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!

Todos se giraron hacia Ane, que estaba sobre la cama de Remus.

No entiendo nada...- Siguió más calmada y mirando a todos con cara de pena. Sirius sonrió.

Nosotros sabemos lo de Remus desde hace bastante y hemos desarrollado una especie de solución para esas noches. Somos animagos.-Lily soltó un bufido.- Sirius es un perro enorme y yo un ciervo. Nos transformamos con él y le acompañamos, así no nos ataca.

Ah que guay.

Sí.

Hemos pensado.-Siguió Kate.- Que nos acompañéis y aprendáis a transformaros vosotros también.

¡Sí!- Ane casi no la dejó terminar.

No lo sé… Puede ser peligroso.- Ane volvió a mirarla mal, pero pasó de repetírselo.

Lil… ¿No ves que si dices eso me incitas aún más a hacerlo?-Le dijo Ane con ojitos de cordero. Sirius sonrió aun más.

Venga Lil… Te necesito, por favor.

Está bien…

¡¡GRACIAS!!

Ane entró corriendo en la clase de encantamientos.

Hola…

Sirius se asustó al verla y la saludó con la cabeza. Volvió a leer el libro que tenía ante sí. Ane se acercó mientras él hacía que leía. Sirius comenzó a ponerse nervioso al notar la mirada de la rubia.

¿Nervioso Sirius?

No lograba concentrarse

¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó por fin Ane. Sirius la miró. Nunca se había fijado en los ojos de la chica, eran realmente hermosos.

A Ane empezó a incomodarle un poco aquella situación, que Sirius no dijeran nada y no parara de mirarla. Encima la miraba de AQUELLA manera… A ella siempre le habían gustado los ojos de Sirius, penetrantes, sensuales, perfectamente acordes al resto de sus cuerpo. Sin duda Sirius era el chico perfecto.

Sirius empezó a pensar, Ane siempre había sido guapa, pero no para ligársela. Era como Evans o Smith… Pero desde hacía tiempo no paraba de pensar en ella, notaba algo distinto, y lo peor es que le encantaba y le asustaba. Pero hay algo que lo equilibraba todo: Cuando ella sonreía, todo se paraba. Si un día veía a Ane sonreír era el hombre más feliz de la tierra… Esa sonrisa… Pero, por el contrario, si discutían fuerte, pobre del que pasara por delante de Sirius Black. Sí, le gustaba verla sonreír, era lo que mejor le iba.

Black.- Su voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué hacemos? Te recuerdo que el examen es este viernes

Sí.- Alcanzó a decir.- Lee esto.- Se levantó dispuesto a irse.

¿Dónde vas? ¡Sirius!-se levantó corriendo y cerró la puerta que había abierto.- ¿Dónde vas?

He quedado con una chica.- La apartó y abrió la puerta.

Ella se quedó perpleja sin saber que decir. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y le dieron unas ganas tremendas de romper a llorar. Él la miró por última vez y el corazón se le rompió en mil trocitos. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Ane.

No puedo suspender… Sería demasiado para mí…- No resistió más y rompió a llorar. Sirius no dudó un segundo, cerró la puerta y abrazó fuertemente a Ane.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados hasta que Ane se calmó

Lo siento.- Susurró ella.- No… No puedo suspender encantamientos. Mis padres ya tienen suficientes problemas.

No ha sido tu culpa, ha sido la mía, lo siento.- Dijo él secándola la ultima lagrima.- He sido un idiota.

Ane sonrió dulcemente y Sirius respondió a la sonrisa. Entonces se dio cuenta que seguía abrazando a Ane.

¿Te lo explico todo?- La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó.

James se había quedado dormido en la sala común y ninguno de sus amigos había querido despertarle, pero Lily, cuando todos se hubieron marchado, se acercó a él dispuesta hacerlo. Se acuclilló junto a él, se le quedó mirando y sonrió.

James abrió entonces poco a poco los ojos y se incorporó de golpe

Lily, que cerca estas…. Y que guapa.

Potter, sube a la cama anda…

¿En serio? Pero… no puedo subir al cuarto de las chicas… Y en el caso de que pudiera estarían tus compañeras y…

Que subas a TU cuarto.

A, ya decía yo… Lily, una cosa… ¿Qué te parecería venir conmigo la próxima visita a Hosmeade?

¿Si acepto me dejarás en paz…?

¡Sí!

de acuerdo

¿Qué has hecho qué? Pero si tú le odiabas…

De hecho le ama con locura.

Ane… Mira Kate, lo he hecho para que me deje en paz. Además para la próxima excursión se habrá olvidado…

Lil, es James…

Bueno, queda mucho.

Lil… La próxima excursión es este sábado… ¡Tienes una cita con James Potter en 5 días!

Sábado…- repitió ella con la voz queda.

Viernes.

Dios no me sale, Sirius no me sale…

Tranquilízate y te saldrá ricitos… Sabes hacerlo, tú solo relájate…

Ane cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Sirius sonrió.

Vale

Inténtalo otra vez.

Si…


	6. Chapter 6

Increíble.- Repitió otra vez Lily en la comida.

Lo sé.-Dijo Ane.- Otra vez se ha servido compota ¿Es que John Taylor no come otra cosa?

No, me refiero a tu examen Ane, increíble. No me extraña que te pusiera esa nota, ha sido sensacional.

Por favor, Lil las dos sabemos que tu eres mejor.

No Ane, has estado fabulosa.

Ane sonrió.

Gracias a Sirius…

Si…- Murmuró Kate mirando a la mesa de Slytherin.- ¡Qué bueno está!

¿Qué?-Preguntó Lily incrédula.

¿Lo he dicho en alto?- Se tapó la boca con ambas manos…

Lil, mañana el gran día… ¿Nerviosa?

No me lo recuerdes, por favor te lo pido.

James… ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? ¡Quédate quieto! Me pones nervioso. Me piro de aquí antes de que mate a alguien

Sirius salió de la habitación y James sonrió.

Sabes Remus, creo que ya sé que es lo que le ocurre a Sirius…

¿En serio?- le miró expectante.

Que se ha enamorado.- Sentenció mirando la puerta

¿Sirius enamorado? Imposible James… ya le conoces…

Precisamente porque le conozco…

Lily, no se puede estudiar contigo en este plan. No, retiro lo dicho, no se puede ESTAR contigo en este plan.- Ane recogía las cosas de una de las mesas de la sala común.- Espero que no tengas muchas citas con Potter, porque si estás así siempre que vas a tener una, lo llevamos claro.

Antes de marcharse la miró y sonrió.

No te preocupes, Lil… Podría ser peor. Mucho peor.

James bajó a la sala común para buscar a Sirius e interrogarle, pero se encontró otra agradable sorpresa.

¡Lily!

¡Potter!

En serio Lil, llámame James. Al fin y al cabo mañana tenemos una cita.- James estaba radiante, y a Lily… Le encantó…

…-Dudó un poco.- James…-Él sonrió de forma increíblemente feliz.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?

Tu tranquila, estoy seguro de que te gustará…

Ane, espera…

Robert… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Yo… Bueno… quería pedirte algo… Ya sabrás que mañana hay salida a Hosmeade… y me preguntaba si vendrías conmigo.

Yo… Robert… tengo que pensarlo.- Al ver la cara de desilusión del chico sonrió.- Tranquilo, no quiere decir que te vaya a decir que no… Solo que tengo que pensarlo, en serio…

El chico se marchó un poco más alegre y Ane siguió andando, hasta que chocó contra alguien.

Au…

Así que… vas a decirle que sí.

Esa voz… Era imposible sacársela de la cabeza… Tal vez es que no quería…

Black, no tengo ganas ni tiempo para pelearme contigo.

Lo mismo digo, pero contéstame ¿Le vas a decir que sí?

¿At i que más te da?

Me da igual, simplemente quería avisarle.

Avisarle ¿De qué?

De que no es el único que quiere estar contigo mañana.

Cuando Ane entró por la sala común, James la abordó con preguntas.

¿Has visto a Sirius?

No… Bueno, sí. Pero… es muy raro.

¿Cómo que raro?

Si me ha dicho… me ha dicho algo muy extraño.

¿Qué?

Pues… A ver, se me ha acercado Robert hace un rato y me ha pedido mañana una cita. Y luego ha venido Sirius, y me ha dicho que él no era el único que quiere estar mañana conmigo… Y que le iba a avisar o algo así… Me voy a la cama… Deberías hacer lo mismo, mañana tendrás que madrugar…

Lo sé…

James tenía el entrecejo fruncido y las gafas se le resbalaron por la nariz.

¡Sirius!- James entró como un terremoto en la habitación.- Te gusta Ane…

Sirius sonrió.

No me gusta… Me encanta.

A la mañana siguiente Lily despertó a Ane y Kate.

Lily… que es sábado…

Me tengo que ir ya…

¿Qué? Si son las 8 y 20

Lo sé, he quedado con James a y media.

¿James?- Se extrañaron al unísono.

Vale Lil.- Fue Ane la que reaccionó primero.- estás emocionada, pero ¿Por qué nos despiertas?

Porque… Ane, te están esperando abajo.

¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Sirius Black y Robert Thompson están discutiendo abajo.

¿Discutiendo?

Joder, aquí ligáis todas menos yo…

Ane y Lily bajaron corriendo a la sala común. Como Lily dijo, estaban los dos discutiendo encendidamente, pero mientras que Robert parecía un volcán furioso, Sirius sonreía.

Eres un maldito, Black. Todos los de tu "Limpia familia" sois iguales…

La sonrisa de Sirius se esfumó de golpe y James se interpuso entre ellos.

¿Qué pasa aquí?- Los tres se giraron hacia Ane, que miraba y escuchaba todo a muy poca distancia.

Todos parecieron relajarse.

Ane.-Dijo James.- Me gusta tu pijama…=D

Oh, cállate ya James y vete con Lily por ahí…

Tú mandas.-soltó a Sirius dudando y junto a Lily salieron por el cuadro.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. La sala estaba vacía a esas horas de un sábado.

Empezó él.- Robert señaló a Sirius, que miró sorprendido al chico.

Pareces un niño pequeño.- Puntualizó con tono hiriente.

Los dos lo parecéis ¿Por qué discutíais?- Los dos de miraron y fue Robert el que finalmente dijo algo.

Por ti.

¿Qué? ¿Sois idiotas?- Les miró alternativamente y finalmente bufó.- Deberíais estar con otras chicas… No conmigo. Seguro que hay muchas más chicas por ahí que estarán ansiosas de que vayáis a Hosmeade con ellas. Yo me voy a vestir y luego iré con mi amiga…


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando Ane llegó a la habitación Kate ya estaba arreglada y estaba a puto de salir.

Oh, mierda. Me lo he perdido todo…- Ane frunció el ceño, pero finalmente rió.

Al final no voy con ninguno de los dos, así que tengo todo el día para ti.

Oh.- Parecía incomoda.- Yo… Bueno, ya había quedado… Con Remus. Me va a dar "Trucos para controlar mejor las transformaciones" Aunque estoy segura de que es un truco para que pase tiempo con él.- Sonrió para sí, volando en su mundo y haciendo castillos en el aire.

Ane parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

Genial, anda márchate, ya me las arreglaré yo solita.

Kate dudó unos instantes, pero las ganas de ver a Remus pudieron con ella, que finalmente salió de la habitación dejando a Ane sola. Se tiró en la cama y se hizo una bola cubriéndose con la colcha.

Hoy va a ser un sábado muuuuuy largo.- Predicó.

_James y Lily_

Aún no se había hecho completamente de día, y ellos ya estaban llegando a Hogsmeade.

Pero James tenía una sorpresa guardada, así que la cogió de la mano, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja cuya cara adquirió un tono rojo peligroso, y la condujo por unas desviaciones nuevas para la Gryffindor.

Llegaron a la falda de una pequeña montaña.

¿No querrás subir, no?- Preguntó dubitativa la muchacha.- No he traído el calzado adecuado.-Añadió moviendo los pies.

Tranquila, yo me encargo de todo…- Sacó la varita con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y puso su mejor cara de "¿Has visto lo guay que soy?"

Agitó la varita y un segundo después estaban en la cima de la pequeña y empinada montaña. Desde su posición se veía todo el pueblo y las montañas de fondo, realmente hermoso. Lily no recordaba haber visto algo tan bonito jamás, pero tal vez solo fuera que tenía a James junto a ella.

Quería haber llegado antes, con la salida del sol, pero Sirius…- Lily le miró emocionada y le abrazó con ímpetu.

Oh, James esto… Es lo más bonito que han hecho por mí. Es precioso, me encanta…- Le miró a los ojos.- Gracias.

Sabía que te gustaría- Sonrió rascándose la nuca son la mano izquierda

Ella sonrió de nuevo y volvió a abrazarle, le encantaba sentir el corazón del moreno latiendo a mil por hora en su pecho.

_Kate y Remus_

Mientras caminaban por el camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade, un par de chicos les adelantaron con dificultad, haciendo que se apretaran más de lo que ya intentaban.

Legaron al final del camino, donde se bifurcaba y un par de carteles señalaban los caminos a los que conducían cada uno de ellos.

Kate sonrió y se quedó mirando el segundo, que apuntaba hacia la casa de los gritos. Su acompañante miró su expresión y sonrió, comenzando su camino hacia la casa de los gritos…

Tardaron poco en llegar, gracias al conocimiento del terreno de Remus. Entraron por uno de los agujeros de la valla de la casa.

¿Aquí vendremos en dos semanas?- Preguntó ella mirando la casa con admiración.

Si… Pero no cogeremos el mismo camino, por supuesto. Iremos por el túnel que accede a la casa desde el sauce boxeador. Con Madame Pomfrey

¿En serio? ¡Qué divertido, con Madame Pomfrey!… ¡Podríamos montar una fiesta! Yo hago las invitaciones: Fiesta de disfraces sábado 15, venid guapos PD: el disfraz de señor y señora licántropo está cogido, y también el de vieja loca.

Ei, que a mí me ayuda mucho. No te pases.

Lo sé.- Dijo arrepentida.- A mí también pero es un rollazo de mujercilla

Tú sí que eres un Rollazo de mujercilla.

¿En serio?- preguntó, fingiendo haberla ofendido.-

No sé qué decirte.

Pues que soy la caña, está claro.

Ambos rieron y se giraron hacia la casa de los gritos de nuevo.


	8. Chapter 8

_Este capítulo es el último que escribo hasta dentro unos siete días, que es lo que tardaré en volver de la playa… ¡Playa!_

_Supongo que no tendré tiempo para escribir, pero gracias por leerlo. Que sepáis que lo voy a hacer lo más largo posible, y por supuesto lo mejor que pueda…_

_=D James y Lily cobran protagonismo… Pero es que son tan monooos… xD_

_Y Sirius está loco x Ane así que trataré de hacer algo… emocionante…: P_

_Disfrutadlo, no os quejaréis… =D_

Cuando Ane decidió por fin ponerse en marcha hacia Hogsmeade eran las 10 y un gran número de alumnos se arrebujaban en la entrada del colegio, precisamente para salir. Se apretó bien la bufanda en torno a su cuello y salió con dificultad entre los niños.

Maldita sea, soy yo la que anda y a la que pisan es a mí…- Bufó cuando un niño de 3º la pisó por quinta vez en tres metros.

Cuando salió de todo el mogollón decidió tomar el camino alternativo, metiéndose el uno de los caminos abandonados por los que los alumnos de primer segundo y tercer curso no se atrevían a pasar porque los de 7º aseguraban que estaba encantado. Incluso más de un alumno de 6º se negaba a pasar por ahí.

Como pensaba ella, el camino estaba vació y en la nieve sólo se notaban un par de huellas distintas por lo que prácticamente era nieve virgen. Cogió un puñado con la mano envuelta en un guante y antes llegar a hacer la bola de nieve, una mancha blanca impactó en su cara.

Estaba helada y, a pesar de que no le dolió apenas, su ego se hirió por haberse dejado impactar por la bola de nieve. Intentando mantenerse lo más digna posible se quitó la nieve de la cara y miró al chico sonriente que le había lanzado la bola. La miraba con tora bola en la mano y la mayor sonrisa que jamás le había regalado.

Ella elevó las cejas, perpleja, pero no pudo resistirse a esa sonrisa y soltó una larga y alegre carcajada. Tomó un gran puñado de nieve, lo aplastó como pudo y, tras esquivar la segunda bola que el muchacho le lanzaba, apuntó y la tiró con todas sus fuerzas contra su rival. Le dio en el pecho, pero se dejó caer trágicamente a la nieve del camino y al levantarse de nuevo estaba cubierto de nieve.

Genial, revuélcate. Como no pasa nada que cojas una pulmonía.

Bien, tus palabras son ordenes "My lady".- Dijo él levantándose con las manos en las espalda.- Pero antes….- Apuntó a la chica con la varita y una gran cantidad de bolas de nieve volaron hacia ella.

¡Ahí va!- Ella también sacó la varita tan rápidamente que hasta a ella le sorprendió. Rápidamente hizo que las bolas de nieve cambiaran de dirección e impactaron contra él.

Los dos rieron de nuevo y ella avanzó hacia él.

¿Qué pensabas? Yo soy la reina de la nieve… Nadie me gana en esto…

¿A no?- Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios. Con un movimiento de varita cayó de uno de los árboles toda la nieve acumulada encima de Ane. Él se apartó rodando como una croqueta antes de que llegara hasta él. Empezó a reírse cuando vio la cara de la Gryffindor.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Estaba cogiendo aire para gritar pero no le salían las palabras. Estaba completamente cubierta de nieve. Cuando habló fue con voz suave, pero sin dada peligrosa.

Black… Te vas a enterar.- Cuando abrió los ojos el chico sonreía de oreja a oreja y la sonrisa se le borró al ver la cara de Ane.

Estooo… Ups…- Una sonrisa asesina se dibujó en la cara de ella. Él, con el pelo empapado pegado en la cara, tragó saliva.

Éste me gusta, pero Uff… es demasiado caro.- Decía Lily dejando el libro que había cogido en su sitio.

Estaban en la librería del pueblo, por supuesto idea de…. James. Eso era lo que más le había sorprendido a Lily, pero acepto a ir encantada, porque fuera hacía demasiado frío. James miraba alegremente libros de quiddich a su lado, intentado llevar 7 en una mano mientras elegía uno de ellos… Lily le miró y levantó las cejas…

Usa tu varita.- le aconsejó. Él la miró y volvió a mirar sus libros, volvió a mirar la ella y sonrió con vergüenza.

Yo… Es que está en mi bolsillo y no llego.

Ella rio, lo que hizo que la cara de James adquiriese un color rojo muy peculiar. Ella sacó su varita y James se deshizo de sus libros.

¿Vas a cogerlos todos?

No.- negó él.- Te lo he dicho antes, no sé cual coger.

He he perdón.- Ella se rascó la nuca y sonrió arrepentida.

Eh, ese gesto es mío.- Rió James

Ups, creo que es demasiado tiempo viéndote hacerlo. Me gusta mucho este gesto.

Él la miró de reojo, fingiendo desconfianza.

¿No me dirás esto para que te compre el libro caro no?

¿El libro…?- Miró el libro que había dejado y sonrió.- ¡Me estabas escuchando!

Claro, puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez. Y tres a veces también. Una vez hice 4, pero fue desastroso.- Asintió haciendo que recordaba.- El pobre Sirius no volverá a ser como antes después de eso.

Lily, divertida, aguantó la risa y le miró de arriba abajo.

No sé si quiero saberlo.

Créeme, no quieres. La puerta de la tienda se abrió y una ráfaga de aire helado entró el ella haciendo que Lily se estremeciera en un escalofrío. James reaccionó muy rápido y la abrazó, frotándole la espalda para hacerla entrar en calor. Lily se ruborizó, pero no se apartó.

De hecho le estaba dando _demasiado_ calor.

Tosió un par de veces y James se separó sonriente.-

No me has pegado. Eso mola.

Lily sonrió.

Podríamos irnos a dar una vuelta. Y tengo una idea de a dónde ir.

A ver si adivino, espera.- Se puso la mano en la barbilla.- A las tres escobas.

Nop…

A la tienda esa que nunca sé lo que venden pero que a Sirius le encanta porque hay una cosa viscosa que no sabe que es y siempre intenta descifrar y está en la esquina esa.- Hablaba muy rápido y señalaba la derecha.- Y tiene un gato azul eléctrico porque un niño de quito tropezó y…- Tomó aire.- Ahora es azul el gato, ese gato me odia en serio… Creo que es por Sirius.

Ella esperó unos segundos mientras asimilaba las palaras de James.

Esto… No, creo que tampoco es esa tienda.

¿La de mascotas? Bah, esa tienda es una porquería.- Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.- No tienen gatos azules.

¿Gatos azules?- movió la cabeza y lo comprendió de golpe.- Ahhh!! Jajaja valee…

Entonces… Puaj no tengo la menor idea de a dónde vamos.

Puesto que tú me has acompañado a mi tienda favorita de Hogsmeade. Me toca acompañarte a la tuya.

¿La del gato?- Dijo sin comprender aún.- Merlín ¡Ya sé dónde vamos!

La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la tienda favorita de James…

No, la del gato no… La tienda de Accesorios y Manuales Oficiales de Quiddich de Hogsmeade.

El helado de chocolate.- Respondió él sentado frente a ella en el suelo de madera desgastada y arañada de la casa.

¿Hay algo que te guste más que el chocolate?- preguntó ella riendo.

Mmm… Creo que por ahora no.

¿Playa o montaña?

Montaña, sin dudarlo.

¿Y si fuera una playa justo al lado de una montaña?

Pues no tendría mucho sentido la primera pregunta.

Ella miró el techo buscando otra pregunta.

¿Pociones, o Herbología?

Encantamientos.

¿De dónde te sacas las respuestas? Encantamientos no existe ahora… entre esas dos.

Supongo que… Pociones.

Ella le miró como si fuera un loco.

Herbología me resulta… Aburrido.

Vale… ¿Qué flor te gusta más?

¿Flor? ¿Me preguntas mi _flor_ favorita?

No… te pregunto si te gusta la tarta de queso ¡Pues claro!

No lo sé, nunca me lo había planteado.

¿Qué quieres ser de mayor?

Él se quedó en silencio.

Yo… No quiero pensar en eso…- Dijo tristemente

¿Por qué?

Él La miró a los ojos.

Soy un licántropo.- Dijo simplemente, y ella comprendió y algo se apretó en su pecho. Tenía razón. ¿Quién iba a dar cobijo y trabajo a un _licántropo_?

Apretó los dientes y salió de la habitación.

Entraron en la sala común vacía completamente empapados, pero no podían parar de reír. Después de haberle enterrado en nieve, Sirius se había dado por vencido y ella esperó riéndose como nunca a que él consiguiera desenterrarse. Después de eso habían vuelto al colegio y habían llegado a la sala común de su casa sin cruzarse con un solo alma… Vaya no, habían visto a unos cuantos fantasmas, pero…

Se dejó caer sobre el primer sillón que encontró y puso los pies encima de una mesa. Ane le miró y sacó la varita, apuntándole con ella. Él no se asustó pero la miró extrañado. Ella sonrió y le secó la ropa, aunque su pelo aún chorreaba. Después ella hizo lo mismo con ella, pero ella sí que secó el pelo.

Y mi pelo ¿Qué?

Ella se giró, después de mirarse en el espejo y sentándose junto a él frente al fuego le dijo:

Me gusta cómo te queda así.- Le colocó un mechó mojado, haciéndole sonreír. Se acercó un poco más a ella.

A mí me gustas tú.- La miró a los ojos, observando su respuesta, pero ella permaneció quieta, aún con la mano en su pelo.

Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, pero él no pudo resistirse más….

Lily, esto es alucinante ¡Han llegado un montón de cosas nuevas, verdad!- James parecía un niño pequeño en una tienda de chuches, y Lily se aburría un poco. Mala idea.

Él la miró sosteniendo una pequeña figurita de uno de los jugadores de la liga profesional. Al ver su cara suspiró y fue junto a ella.

Me aburro.- Mintió. Ella reflejó más que nunca la sorpresa en su cara, tanto, que James se rió.- Vámonos de aquí.

Volvió a cogerla de la mano y salieron de la abarrotada tienda. Ya se había acostumbrado al tacto de su mano, al calor que le pasaba la mano de James a su mano cuando la tocaba.

No entiendo por qué la librería está vacía y esta chusta llena.- Bromeó él.- Con la de cosas chulas que hay en la librería. Como el libro caro.

Eran los cuentos completos de la magia de la edad media.

No, era un tocho así de grande.- Dijo él soltando la mano de Lily para extender los brazos demostrando lo grande que era.

Ella le maldijo por haber dejado su mano al frío. Cuando James volvió a su sitio estaba sonriendo, pero no parecía que fuese a volver a coger su mano.

Maldición, pensó Lily. ¿Es que tendría que hacerlo ella?

Acercó su mano a la de él y la volvió a agarrar como antes. Él pareció sorprenderse, y mucho, pues se quedó mudo, su sonrisa se esfumó se puso ligeramente blanco. Ella sonrió, y mucho y le abrazó. Fue un impulso, y James seguía sin reaccionar.

Estaban fuera de Hogsmeade, habían andado hasta allí casi sin darse cuenta.

James…- Ella estaba eufórica. "La adrenalina" pensó. "las hormonas" Le dijo una voz en su cabeza.- ¿estás bien?

Sólo… Un poco desconcertado, eso es todo.

Sabes James…- Le dijo acercándose a él, que parpadeó un par de veces.

Espera un segundo, que creo estoy soñando.- Miro hacia arriba y en todas direcciones.- Creo que voy perfeccionando poco a poco mis sueños. Y alguien se ha debido dejar la ventana de la habitación abierta porque hace un frío helador. Espera.- Se pellizcó fuerte.- Mierda me he pasado.

Ella giró la cabeza y le miró detenidamente.

"James Potter, qué tonto eres… Y cuanto te quiero."

James palideció mucho más que antes y abrió mucho la boca.

Ups… ¿Lo he dicho en alto?- preguntó Lily volviendo a poner la cabeza vertical.

James asintió lentamente… Aún con la boca abierta y pálido como la nieve misma.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ya he vuelto… Espero que no os disguste mucho el capítulo siguiente, es que venir de la playa…: S_

_Gracias x los reviews (Los pocos que hay, pero menos es una piedra ¿no?)_

_Repito, no me tengáis mucho en cuenta este capítulo que, aunque yo no pienso que sea muy malo… Siempre hay distintas opiniones no?_

_Gracias a los que seguís la historia… Un besazo_

Lily se sonrojó ligeramente, pero no dijo nada ni se movió. De hecho sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y no apartaba la mirada de James, que parecía estar volviendo en sí.

Ha… Has dicho que me quieres.- Repitió, más para él mismo que para Lily.- Lo has dicho has dicho que me quieres.

Esta vez lo dijo con alegría. Casi daba saltos de felicidad. Abrazó a Lily mientras una carcajada se escaba de los labios de ella.

James.- Le llamó ella. Él había dejado de abrazarla, pues no podía estar quieto y saltaba de un lado a otro.

Él paró al instante.

¿Te das cuenta que en un día hemos pasado de que no quieras decir mi nombre a que me digas que me quieres Lily?- Se había acercado poco a poco y estaba tan cerca que la nariz de James casi rozaba a de Lily.

Bueno…- Ella le miraba a los ojos.- Hace tiempo que lo acepté.- Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

Él seguía mirándola, y sus ojos recorrían toda su cara, interrogativos.

Entonces… ¿Por qué no salías conmigo…?

Pues… Porque eres James Potter…- Dijo simplemente.

Vaya tienes razón.- Se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano.- ¿Como se me pasó eso por alto?

Ella sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acercándose más a él.

Lo sé… Es uno de tus defectillos. Pero tranquilo, también tienes tus pequeñas virtudes.

Y sin dejarle más tiempo para responder, le besó suavemente, haciendo que el corazón de ambos latiera más rápido de lo normal.

James la acercó más a él cogiéndola de la cintura. Justo entonces unos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer despacio, con mucha elegancia, sobre sus cabezas. Pero pronto cayeron más fuertes, haciendo que un vendaval se levantara y tuvieran que separase.-

Vamos al castillo.-Propuso Lily rápidamente.- Me estoy congelando.

James no dijo nada, pues también estaba helado y comenzaron el camino de vuelta al castillo.

Sirius no aguantaba más, así que se acercó más, dejando un espacio mínimo entre ambos. Podían sentir las respiración del otro, podía oler el perfume del otro.

"Por las barbas de Merlín"- pensó ella.- "Huele demasiado bien"

Los dos cerraron los ojos lentamente y se fueron acercando y disminuyendo la poca distancia que restaba entre ellos. En el momento en el que sus labios se rozaron levemente alguien entró como un torbellino en la sala común.

Ane reaccionó antes de que la figura de Ian Swan apareciera por la puerta maldiciendo sin inmutarse de su presencia. Iba empapado de pies a cabeza y las aletas de la nariz le temblaban.

Ane había vuelto a separarse bastante y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado se levantó del sofá.

Yo…- Empezó.- Creo que… Tengo que devolver un libro a la biblioteca.- Intentó sonreírle, y salió a toda prisa por el cuadro.

Sirius se quedó solo en la sala común. Se volvió hacia el fuego y se quedó pensando. Lo había sentido. El roce de sus labios, lo había sentido, aunque fugazmente, había sido la mejor sensación que había experimentado jamás, y eso que había besado a una incontable cantidad de mujeres… Pero… Jamás había sentido tanto… Su olor, su respiración, su tacto…

Se acarició los labios con el índice y justo después sacudió la cabeza.

"Por Merlín Sirius… Que te pierdes…"

Se levantó justo en el momento en el que Lily y James, helados, entraron en la sala común seguidos de un gran número de estudiantes que habían decidido dar por finalizada la corta excursión a Hogsmeade.

Estáis… ¿Juntos?- preguntó él atónito, y miró a Lily comprobando que fuera ella y que no la habían cambiado.

Los dos sonrieron a la vez y asintieron enérgicamente.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, en el que, al estar tan cerca del fuego, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de éste saltando chispas. Enseguida él puso su mejor sonrisa, feliz, más feliz que nunca de que de "hermano" por fin consiguiera a la mujer que amaba. Les abrazó con ímpetu y les tiró contra el sofá.

Tenía un discurso preparado para este momento, esperad.- Sacó la varita.- _Accio discurso_ Perdonad, pero es que no pensaba que fuese hoy…- Un pergamino bajó las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos ante la atónita mirada de James y Lily.

Sirius carraspeó y comenzó:

James, Lily. Desde siempre habéis estado predestinados. Lo supe la primera vez que Lily le dio una patada en la espinilla a mi amigo.- Sirius giñó un ojo a Lily y movió los labios diciendo "Buena patada por cierto…"

James se acaricio su espinilla mientras Sirius seguía.

Sí… Desde entonces lo que ha seguido pasando me lo ha demostrado. Sus roces imperceptibles, que acaban siempre en un "Potter como me vuelvas a tocar te hago un hechizo para que no vuelvas a andar en tu vida…" o los besos fugaces… De los sueños de James… o de…- James tosió adrede y Sirius rió.- Para terminar sólo diré un par de cosillas más: ¡¡Me pido padrino de boda y del niño!!- dijo como si se pidiera ser "primer en jugar a la consolaaa"

Se le quedó una sonrisa imborrable en los labios que encima era contagiosa, pues James y Lily sonrieron a su vez.

Y este…- Volvió a decir Sirius.- Es el que leeré en vuestra boda.


	10. Chapter 10

Vaya hombre.- Rió James.- La que nos espera entonces…

Y…- Parecía que Sirius no había terminado.- Me pido ayudar a elegir el nombre del niño

O la niña.- Se apresuró a decir Lily.- Pero aún somos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso.

Seguro que tiene tus ojos, Lily.- Le dijo James.- Si tuviera los míos sería un desperdicio… Y mi pelo.- Siguió pasándose la mano por la despeinada y mojara cabellera.- Mi pelo mola.- Se defendió ante la mirada de Lily, que miraba su pelo y luego a sus ojos, divertida.

Pues si tiene tu pelo, pienso raparle siempre que pueda.- Los dos se giraron hacia Sirius, que, para sorpresa de los dos, había sido el que había pronunciado esas palabras.- ¿Qué? Le tengo que enseñar a ligar, y si tiene el pelo así, asustará a todas las chicas.

¡Sirius!

Ian Swan bajó, ya seco y se sentó en uno de los sofás que estaban cerca de donde los tres amigos charlaban.

Malditos alumnos de primero… Y sus guerras de nieve… Me han empapado.- Escuchó Sirius que les decía a sus amigos.

Remus entró en la sala común, tosiendo ligeramente, se acercó a ellos.

¿Habéis visto a Kate?- preguntó cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

Si, es morena, de estatura media.- Remus hizo una mueca y le dio un golpecito a James, por gracioso…

Me refiero, hoy…

Ah.- Dijo secamente acariciándose el lugar del golpe.- No… ¿La has perdido?

Algo así…- La buscó en la sala común con la mirada y se fue a su habitación.

"La biblioteca está más pequeña de cómo la recordaba…" Pensaba Ane mientras se paseaba por los pasillos se estanterías. "Y esto no estaba aquí en segundo…"

No había nadie, normal. Hoy había excursión, aunque se había cruzado a muchos alumnos empapados en los pasillos, la mayoría de primero y segundo curso.

Sólo había un par de alumnos que no conocía, que seguramente se pasaran allí toda la vida, pues consideran los estudios algo privilegiado y no desperdician su tiempo con… ¿Esa es Kate?

Se acercó a su amiga, que tenía entre las manos un gran ejemplar de "_**Animales y otros seres mágicos"**_

Ha cambiado mucho esto ¿No?- Su amiga se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Ane tan cerca. Cerró de golpe el libro y calló un momento.

¿Hace cuanto que no pisas la biblioteca, Ane?- Le susurró la morena.

Desde… Segundo… ¿Qué?- Se defendió de la mirada de su amiga.- Siempre es Lily la que viene aquí cada día y me coge los libros…

Kate entornó los ojos. Ane dejó de sonreír de pronto, como si hubiera entendido algo desagradable.

Cogió de golpe el libro de Kate, ante la mirada atónita de esta.

No me lo puedo creer Kate…- Abrió la página por: Soluciones contra los licántropos. De pronto la cara de Ane se volvió como la de un puma a punto de atacar.- Tiró el libro de golpe contra la mesa, que cayó con un audible golpe sobre la mesa, ganándose una mirada matadora de la bibliotecaria. Pero las chicas no la hacían caso.- Catherine Helga Thomas…No sé qué pretendes, pero deberías empezar a aceptar que no tiene remedio.

Los ojos de Kate eran dos rendijas. La bibliotecaria no les quitaba los ojos de encima, sabía que se podrían pelear de un momento a otro.

¿Te crees que si hubiera un remedio, no lo habrían anunciado a los cuatro vientos, o que Dumbledore no os lo habría dado?

Hay otras opciones para matar a un licántropo.- Su voz sonó ronca, como el ladrido de un lobo.

Ane cambió de rabia a pavor. Abrió la boca y cogió aire entrecortadamente.

Kate…- Susurró. Cerró los ojos. Su amiga no pudo soportar eso y se derrumbó sobre la silla.- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo así?

Kate sentada, hundió su cara entre sus manos.

Soy un monstruo. Nadie le da cobijo a los monstruos como yo. Nadie ofrece trabajo a la gente de mi clase. Nadie puede vivir como una persona cuando recibe el trato que recibiré yo.

Ane la abrazó fuerte.

No eres ningún monstruo, y ni se te ocurra decir eso de nuevo, porque te juro que no respondo. Segundo: ¿Acaso tus amigos no son nadie? Acaso no te acogeríamos nosotros, pasara lo que pasara, costara lo que costara, aunque entremos en un remolino del que no podamos salir… ¿Acaso no hay buenas personas, como el director de éste colegio, que te acoge, te da trabajo y te trata como a un igual? Por supuesto que sí, lobita… Porque eres igual, e incluso mejor que la mayoría de nosotros…

Ane acarició el castaño pelo de su amiga.

Por cierto, me llevo este libro. Éste no lo habíamos visto Lily y yo. Jope, esa chica no sabe buscar, así ¿Cómo quiere que nos transformemos en nada?

Kate sollozó.

No se lo digas a Lil.- Dijo al fin, entre sollozos.- Que me mata…

Ane subió a su habitación con el enorme libro y se encontró a Lily sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La chica se quedó en la puerta, dudando si entrar o no… Finalmente señaló el libro sonriente y entró.

Oh.- Exclamó ella cogiéndolo.- Éste no lo había visto…- Calló un momento y se extrañó.-Espera… ¿Has ido a la biblioteca? ¿Tú?

Me aburría.- Mintió. Lily la observó un momento y no pareció creerla, pero decidió no insistir, cosa que Ane apreció.

Por eso, antes que nada, era su mejor amiga. Se compenetraban. Mientras Lily pasaba las hojas, Ane la miró y comenzó:

¿Qué tal el día? ¿Te gustó el amanecer?- la guiñó un ojo cuando ella se sobresaltó y la miró fijamente.

¿Cómo…?

James…

Ella asintió y volvió a su lectura.

No llegamos, pero fue precioso. Le besé.

Ane abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se puso en pie.

¡Lily!- Su cara era un poema. :O:O!!!

Pero al final.

Pues… Me pido madrina de bodas y de vuestro hijo… Y ayudo a poner el nombre… A mí me gusta…

¡Merlín Santo!- la cortó ella.

Si aún no lo he dicho.

No, no es eso. Ya sé como transformarnos.- La miró a los ojos, que brillaban de alegría.- Para la próxima luna podremos acompañar a los chicos y a Kate.

_**Espero que os haya gustado, **_

_**Gracias x leerlo **_

_**(Sobre todo a mi "Relaciones públicas con el lector" Fuego14: P)**_

_**Dejad reviews x favor,**_

_**Dentro de nada subiré el próximo capítulo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

La mañana siguiente se despertaron antes de lo que solían, debido en parte a la emoción de haberlo conseguido por fin. La noche anterior habían estado practicando, y, aunque aún no dominaban la técnica, estaban seguras de que lo conseguirían de un momento a otro.

Lily se convertía, o lo intentaba, en un enorme y precioso caballo castaño, lo que en alguna ocasión había creado un problema de espacio. Por su parte Ane se transformaba en un negro y amenazador puma.

Bajaron muy pronto a desayunar y se sorprendieron al encontrarse de regreso a la sala común con los merodeadores, o por lo menos a tres de ellos. Parecían increíblemente agobiados y se habían vestido con prisa.

Remus está en la enfermería.- Les gritó James desde el otro lado del pasillo mientras lo recorrían a grandes zancadas. En pocos segundos ya las habían adelantado.

Ellas corrieron tras ellos, que apretaron el paso.

¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Lily jadeando mientras intentaba hacerse a su velocidad.

No lo sabemos muy bien. Nos ha despertado la profesora Mcgonagall… Al parecer ha tenido una especie de… Desmayo, o algo así, en medio de su ronda nocturna como prefecto.

Pero… ¿A las 6 de la mañana?- se extrañó Lily.

El idiota de Filch no le encontró hasta hace un par de horas. No nos han despertado hasta asegurarse de su estado de salud.- Las últimas palabras de James eran apenas un susurro.

Las dos chicas tragaron saliva, para intentar deshacer el nudo que se les había formado en la garganta. Al fin Ane se atrevió a preguntar por Lily:

¿Cómo está?

Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada, pero vieron como, tras bajar un poco la velocidad, agachaban la cabeza. Habían llegado a la enfermería. Lily y Ane se miraron. Toda alegría había desaparecido en apenas unos minutos, ya sólo había sitio para la preocupación. No se atrevieron a volver a preguntar, en cambio Lily cogió valor y abrió la puerta la primera, manteniéndola abierta para que pudieran pasar todos.

Al entrar en la silenciosa enfermería todos tuvieron la misma sensación, que les recorrió uno a uno desde las puntas de los pies hasta la cabeza: Alivio, una impagable y hermosa sensación de alivio al ver a su amigo, medio sentado en la cama, comiendo chocolate y mirándoles con una sonrisa sincera.

Dios Rem, ¡qué susto nos has dado!- Exclamó Peter, que fue el primero en recuperar el habla.

Ane se acercó rápidamente a la cama y le abrazó sin decir una palabra. Él perplejo, correspondió al abrazo. Lily se les unió poco después.

Nos has hecho madrugar, tío.- Le reprochó Sirius.- No creo que mucha gente pueda presumir de hacer eso.- Se estaba colocando bien la túnica mientras se sentaba en la cama de al lado

La Señora Pomfrey se acercó para decir algo, pero resignada se volvió a su despacho. James había cogido un trozo de chocolatina y la masticaba lentamente mientras asentía ante las palabras de su amigo.

Vaya, supongo que tengo que sentirme emocionado y orgulloso de una hazaña así ¿No creéis chicas?- Ellas se habían separado y miraban a los chicos con reproche.

Yo les pegaría ahora mismo.- Empezó Lily.- Pero creo que la señora Pomfrey tendría un ataque de nervios.- El licántropo sonrió de nuevo.- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Rem?

Él dudo un momento.

No me acuerdo bien… Estaba haciendo mi ronda, ya sabes.- Lily asintió entornando los ojos. Los demás se miraron y encogieron los hombros.- Y de repente… Comencé a sentirme mal… Y me caí al suelo. Estaba consciente, pero no me podía mover. Creo que unos minutos después perdí la consciencia. Creo que tardaron bastante en encontrarme, me han dicho. Qué raro que Filch no me encontrase, ni siquiera su gata.

El resto se miraron extrañados.

Sí, desde luego es muy raro.

Hace un rato ha pasado el director para preguntarme, pero tampoco sabía qué decirle… Aunque me ha traído chocolates.- Miró a James, que se metía el tercero en la boca.

Ups… Es que no he desayunado y tengo hambre…- Se separó de la mesa de los chocolates al ver la mirada que le lanzaba Lily. Ane se rió sin poder evitarlo.

Por cierto Remus…- Dijo Ane.- ¿Sabes que Lily y James están saliendo?

Lily se sonrojó y James se pasó instintivamente la mano por el pelo mientras Lupin les repasaba con la mirada.

Ya me lo esperaba. Mierda, seguro que Sirius ya se ha pedido padrino.- Golpeó el colchón, divertido.

Se siente.- Le dijo Sirius poniéndose una mano en el pecho.- También me lo he pedido del niño y ayudante-en-elegir-nombre.

Remus hizo una mueca.

Pues vaya mierda.- Lily alzó las cejas.

Oye Remus.- Le dijo.- Aún puedes… Organizar cosas.

Como la boda. O el bautizo… Y serás tú quien le dé clases a nuestro hijo cuando aún no venga Hogwards.

Eh, yo ya había empezado a pensar en los deberes que le mandaría.- se quejó Sirius.

Pues yo pienso enseñarle a nadar y a montar en escoba.- Sonrió Ane. James también sonrió.

No creo que haga falta, eso es un talento natural. Sólo tienes que mirarme a mí.

Ane se asustó.

Lo mejor será que hasta los 25 llevé casco, rodilleras y todo tipo de protección para las caídas.- Les dijo a Lily y a Sirius, que estaban delante de ella mientras que James le daba un pequeño empujoncito.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y entró una Kate mal vestida. Al verlos a todos retrocedió un paso.

Vaya… Gracias por avisar.

Ui…- Ane se tapó los boca con las manos.- Se nos… Olvidó.

Nos encontramos a los chicos por casualidad…

¿Qué hacíais despiertas a estas horas, por cierto?- Apuntó un rápido James.

Ah, sí, ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Sabéis quien es un puma y quien un caballo?

Todos se quedaron callados ante la rarísima pregunta de Lily. Ane se dio un golpecito en la frente y susurró un "Por el amor de Merlín, Lily…"

La pelirroja se sonrojó ante eso y James sonrió

Tú eres el caballo, Lil. No hay duda.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

_**El "incidente Remus" esconde detrás algo mucho peor que un simple desmayo,**_

_**Lily y Sirius serán los primeros en descubrirlo por casualidad en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Además dentro de poco será Luna llena y las dos chicas aún no se creen preparadas, por lo **_

_**Que piden ayuda a los chicos.**_

_**Gracias x leerlo, dejad reviews!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius y Lily se dirigían, de nuevo, a la biblioteca. James se había quedado en la enfermería hasta el momento en el que le dieran el alta a Remus, después de casi dos semanas. Quedaban apenas un par de días para la noche de luna llena y habían estado practicando tanto como podían.

Ane se había quedado en la habitación de las chicas con Kate para seguir practicando y Lily iba a devolver los libros que habían pedido prestados en la biblioteca. Sirius, al verla en la sala común se ofreció a ayudarla, y de paso mantener una conversación que le rondaba últimamente por la cabeza.

Ev… Lily.- Se atrevió a empezar después de pasar un par de armaduras.- Tú… ¿Cómo me ves?

La pelirroja le miró de arriba abajo y contestó:

Muy bien ¿Por qué?

No me refiero a eso… Me refiero a… ¿Cómo me definirías? ¿Crees que soy un idiota o algo así…?

No, por supuesto que no. Sólo eres difícil de entender, como James. Creo que eres una gran persona, Sirius, pero que te cubres con un manto para que nadie lo vea. Poca gente puede ver que eres en realidad.

¿Crees que todos vosotros lo veis? Lo que me has dicho ahora, me refiero.

¿Todos en general o alguien en particular, Sirius?

Él sonrió. "Qué chica más lista… ¿Por qué estará con James?"

Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso…

No lo sé Sirius…- Respondió ella con sinceridad.- Creo que… Que sí. Ane es buena conectando con la gente. Sabe con bastante facilidad en quién debe confiar, y también tiene un don para elegir a sus amigos… Sirius, en ti confía y eres su amigo.

Él sonrió y su pecho experimentó un extraño calor ante las palabras de la Gryffindor. Doblaron una esquina y vieron a unos Slytherins discutiendo cerca de ellos. Sirius reaccionó y se escondió tras una armadura, haciendo que Lily le imitara.

Pero… ¿Qué haces?

Él se puedo el índice en los labios pidiendo silencio, y luego señaló la discusión entre 3 alumnos de la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Desde su posición se escuchaba perfectamente la conversación.

… Poción no funcionó como esperábamos.- Decía el más bajito, que parecía un poco cohibido.

¡Eres una rata! No sirves para nada, Tyler.- El muchacho moreno, y más alto que los otros dos, parecía también el más cabreado. Agarro a Tyler por la túnica y le levantó.- A Lupin deberían haberle encontrado los alumnos a la mañana siguiente, pedazo de necio. No Filch, horas antes de lo que debería.

Lily se tapó la boca, para ahogar un grito de asombro y Sirius la miró y volvió a pedirla silencio.

La… La pócima no era suficientemente fuerte.

Flint, ¿Cómo crees que deberíamos acabar con este negado?- le preguntó el alto al otro chico, que permanecía con los brazos cruzados, aburrido de la escena.

Deberíamos hacerle lo que le hicimos a Lupin.- Sonrió maliciosamente.- Y que algún alumno le descubra para sembrar el miedo en Hogwards. Pero esta vez, que lo encuentren realmente mal…

Los ojos de Tyler se abrieron desmesuradamente y gritó tan fuerte que el alto retrocedió y le soltó. Aprovechando la ventaja el chico huyó todo lo rápido que pudo en dirección al lugar donde estaban Lily y Sirius, pero no se percató de su presencia y se perdió de la vista, doblando una esquina. Los otros dos chicos rieron a carcajada limpia mientras se dirigían hacia el lado opuesto por el que había desaparecido Tyler.

Lily, blanca como la nieve, no se movió hasta que Sirius la agarró de un brazo y tiró suavemente de ella.

Tenemos que hablar con el director.- Dijo ella al fin. Sirius meneó la cabeza, de acuerdo con la chica, y tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron, corrieron al despacho del anciano profesor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Ane y Kate, ya aburridas de practicar, decidieron ir a ver cómo iba Remus en su retorno, así que fueron a la enfermería, se cruzaron con un niño de Slytherin que gritaba como un loco.

Chaval, cuidado por dónde vas…- Le gritó Ane.- Estos serpientes…

Qué raro…

Ala… Tú ves rarezas por todas partes. Es un niño al que habrán dado un susto como broma o algo así y… Ha reaccionado muy… eso.- Señaló el lugar por donde había desaparecido.

Aún apuntando con el dedo, aparecieron dos figuras, las de James y Remus. Que pararon y miraron a la bruja apuntándoles con el dedo.

¡Ala! ¡Qué soy bruja, Kate! ¡Hago magia!

Kate entornó los ojos y se acercó a sus dos amigos que sonreían y sacudían suavemente la cabeza.

¿Habéis visto al niño de Slytherin?- les preguntó Remus.- Parecía realmente asustado.

Sí, casi nos lanza por los aires.- Aportó James.

¿Ves? Piensan como yo. Algo le ha debido pasar para que esté así.- Dijo Kate, mirando ceñuda a Ane.

Remus miró a Ane y la sonrió, disculpándose. Aún parecía enfermo y débil, pero Ane no puedo resistir abrazarle.

Jo Remus, eres un ligón.- Le dijo James dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Kate sólo callaba, con la mandíbula apretada.

Tú calla.- Le dijo Ane.- Que ahora vas tú.- Soltó a Remus y abrazó a James, que rió alto y la abrazó levantándola del suelo.

Jo James, eres un ligón.- Le imitó Remus, dándole también unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Se pusieron en marcha a la sala común, después de separarse, y antes de llegar Ane decidió separarse de ellos para ir a buscar a Lily, y que no volviera después a la enfermería. Pero en la biblioteca no estaba, ni en el gran comedor, ni en ninguna de las salas en las que solía estudiar. Volvió a la sala común, pero tampoco estaba allí. Se lo dijo a los chicos y James sacó un trozo de pergamino: El mapa del merodeador.

Está… Con Sirius en el despacho de Dumbledore… Espera, se van de allí.

¿En el despacho del director? ¿Qué troles hacen en el despacho de Dumbledore?

Ane, cálmate.- Intentó Remus.- Ya vienen hacia aquí. Seguro que han encontrado un aparato prohibido por Filch y lo han confiscado. Lily es prefecta.- La tranquilizó.

Ane se sentó en el sofá, entre Remus y Kate, el sitio que quedaba libre.

Seguro que en un par de minutos estarán aquí para explicárnoslo…- Le dijo Kate, abrazándola.

Me he asustado. Mucho, jopé.

Y, como había dicho en un par de minutos ya estaban de nuevo en la sala común. Al verles, no sonrieron, sólo se sentaron como pudieron y empezaron a hablar….

_**Espero que os haya gustado,**_

_**Sé que no he dicho gran cosa de la transformación de las chicas,**_

_**Pero aún quedan dos días para eso.**_

_**En el próx hablaré de la primera luna de todos juntos.**_

_**Muchas gracias de nuevo x leer mi aburrida historia,**_

_**Dejad muchos reviews, animaos!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Para sorpresa de todo el colegio, menos de los merodeadores, dos de los tres alumnos de Slytherin fueron expulsados **"Por poner en peligro la vida de un compañero intencionadamente"**

Pronto olvidaron el asunto, pero no podían evitar soltar algún improperio cada vez que salía el tema.

Esas serpientes deberían estar todas encerradas, y que sólo comieran ratas…- Se escuchó un "Eeeh" Y James añadió- Lo siento Peter, deberían comer sólo pájaros muertos.

Iuuu.- Fue la respuesta del resto.

.

.

Después de dos noches de nerviosismo llegó el momento de la verdad. Remus y Kate fueron a la enfermería, más enfermos que nunca, pero sonrientes y bromeando entre ellos, mientras que los otros 5 se quedaban en los jardines.

¿Nerviosas?- preguntó Sirius, que miraba a Ane sonriente.

Yo no… Soy un puma.- Imitó un gruñido y los otros rieron.

¿Y tú, Lil?

Que va…- Pero sus ojos, a pesar de sus palabras, decían otra cosa.

Cuando `por fin vieron a la Sra. Pomfrey regresar de la casa de los gritos se dirigieron hacia el sauce, en la oscuridad de la noche. Peter fue el primero en transformarse y accionó con habilidad el nudo que paralizaba al violento árbol.

¡Impresiona eh!- bromeó James, entrando por el hueco como pudo.

Ane y Lily fueron después para que Sirius fuera el último en entrar. Peter fue el que antes llegó, gracias a su pequeño tamaño. Cuando se abrieron paso al interior de la abandonada casa tuvieron que acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz. Kate les sonreía, emocionada mientras que Remus esperaba sentado en una silla.

Olía rancio, Lily fue la primera en decirlo, y Ane asintió arrugando la nariz.

Es el ungüento de la Poppy, lo deja aquí para que mañana al despertar, si tenemos alguna herida, nos la curemos antes de volver al colegio….- Les informaron los dos licántropos a la vez. Parecían haberlo planeado.- Será mejor que vayáis cambiándoos ya. No queremos disgustos.

Los otros asintieron. Lily se convirtió la primera, con mucha habilidad, seguida de James y Sirius. Peter ya se había transformado y Ane esperó un momento, se acercó a Kate y la abrazó.

Kate… Eres nuestra Luna.- Después de esas palabras se transformó en el puma negro y amenazante de siempre, pero Kate se arrodilló y la acarició, aun escuchando sus palabras.

El enorme caballo se paseaba por la habitación, inspeccionándolo todo, mientras el ciervo le seguía con la mirada. El puma seguía dejándose acariciar por Kate y el enorme perro negro parecía sonreír a los pies de la vieja cama. De pronto, una violenta convulsión les alertó a todos. Eran los dos licántropos. El puma se levantó y se puso alerta. Los dos amigos yacían en el suelo sufriendo espasmos y gimiendo de dolor.

Los dos empezaron a gruñir y empezó a cambiarles el cuerpo, los hombros se les salieron y el pelo empezó a salirles por todas partes. Les crecieron unas garras, afiladas como cuchillos.

El puma gruñó y el perro ladró. Se colocaron alrededor de los dos licántropos, que ya se habían transformado y yacían en el suelo de madera.

En el lugar donde hacía apenas unos minutos estaba Kate ahora había una enorme loba de pelaje castaño con reflejos negros. Sus ojos eran los mismos que antes, de un marrón intenso, pero estaban inyectados en sangre.

Remus era considerablemente más grande que Kate e inmensamente más imponente. Su pelaje era castaño, casi se parecía a su pelo. Sus ojos, al igual que los de Kate, eran iguales, pero feroces y peligrosos. Repasó a todos y cada uno de los animales de la habitación. A la rata, al enorme perro del tamaño de un oso, al puma negro de ojos claros, al gran caballo castaño, y por último al ciervo que parecía impaciente. Al final, se dio por satisfecho y pareció sonreír.

Aulló alto y se acercó alegre a Sirius, con el que empezó a pelearse jugando. Parecían dos cachorritos. Por supuesto Lily no dejaba que saliesen esa noche de la casa de los gritos, pero era suficientemente grande para jugar como animalitos en ella. Kate era la única que aún miraba con desconfianza a los animales, sobre todo a la rata. Sin apenas quererlo, todos empezaron una pequeña pelea.

La loba y el perrazo se retozaban en el suelo gruñendo, mientras que el puma brincaba a su alrededor, hasta que Sirius saltó sobre él ladrando y con la lengua fuera, babeando al puma, que soltó un bufido de indignación.

El ciervo, con la rata en su lomo se defendía del juego del licántropo, que también brincaba e intentaba coger a Peter del lomo de James. Lily corría de un lado a otro, seguida de Kate, que había dejado a Sirius y Ane que seguían jugando.

.

Después de un buen rato jugando, El puma, exhausto, se dejó caer sobre la enorme cama vieja. Ahora Remus y Kate jugaban a darse mordiscos y la rata estaba dormida dentro de un armario medio abierto. El perrazo se acercó a la cama e intentó subir con Ane, pero esta gruñó "Ni se te ocurra, Black" Éste ladró ("Tarde, ricitos…") Pero a pesar de todo se tumbó a los pies de la cama de nuevo.

James observaba a los dos licántropos pelear, por si tuviera que intervenir si se les iba de las manos. Remus sangraba en el lomo y el hocico pero sonreía, y Kate estaba muy concentrada, a pesar de que también sangraba.

Lily había desaparecido. Pero se le escuchaba trotar de un lado para otro.

Poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando y los primeros rayos de luz comenzaron a salir, transformando de nuevo a los dos lobitos en dos magos. Se despertaron sangrando, cosa que no les extrañó. Los otros cinco amigos tuvieron que irse antes de que el sol saliera, y mientras caminaban por los pasillos se cruzaron a la enfermera, que les saludó con prisa. Todos sonrieron por dentro.

Au Sirius, ayer me arañaste.- Le reprochó Ane cuando ya estaban en la habitación de los chicos.

Era domingo, Gracias a Merlín que la primera Luna de las chicas era en fin de semana.

Bueno, he de reconocéroslo.- Empezó James mientras Sirius le miraba el arañazo del brazo a Ane y le decía algo de "poco aguante" y de "Chicas".- Lo habéis hecho mejor que nosotros, que tardamos 3 años… Vosotras lo habéis conseguido en… apenas 4 meses….

Eh, pero con nuestra ayuda… que conste.

Ane seguía mirando su herida y Lily le dio un beso a James y susurró "Gracias…"

¿Qué pensáis hacer estas vacaciones?- preguntó Ane dejando ya por fin su herida

Yo la paso en mi casa.- Fue la respuesta de James

Yo la paso… En casa de James.- Fue la de Sirius.

Yo…- Empezó Lily.- Yo contigo.- Los otros dos la miraron.- ¿Qué? Mis padres se van a Cuba y yo no quiero estar a solas con mi hermana. Me odia.

Vale… Podríamos quedar alguna vez.- Se escucharon los ronquidos de Peter.- Vaya, cómo ronca. ¿Os habéis fijado como quería Kate anoche comérselo?

Empezaron a comentarlo cuando entraron Kate y Remus por la puerta. Tenían algunas heridas, de la pelea-juego de esa noche, pero eran apenas una fina línea rosada. Kate se sentó junto a Lily en la cama de Sirius y Remus con Sirius en la suya. Se miraron unos a otros en silencio, aguantando las sonrisas que peleaban por dibujarse en sus rostros.

Bueno.- Lily fue la primera en romper el silencio, que lejos de ser tenso, era más bien divertido.- ¿qué hacéis vosotros dos este verano?

Todos rieron. En una semana estarían de vuelta a casa.


	14. Chapter 14

Estaban en el tren, dirección King's Cross. Los siete entraron en uno de los compartimentos más grandes antes que el resto de los alumnos. Colocaron todas sus cosas y se sentaron. James y Lily estaban junto a la ventana, hablando abrazados. Ane se sentó delante de ellos, sacó su libro, que aún no había podido terminar por la cantidad de deberes y exámenes, sumado a la transformación y las tardes con los chicos.

Kate se sentó a su lado, y ojeaba por encima las páginas del libro, de vez en cuando se empezaba a reír y todos la miraban, pero sólo Ane entendía por qué reía, y ella la acompañaba.

¿De verdad los muggles tienen miedo de _ese _tipo de vampiros?- le susurró en un momento Kate.

Y se supone que este es el más malvado…- La respondió la rubia apuntando con el índice el libro.

Sirius estaba junto a James, jugando con Remus a un serio. Después de un rato largo se cansaron, pues Remus era invencible, y Sirius se aburría.

Ricitos.- Llamó Sirius a Ane. Hacía ya bastante que no la llamaba así. Ella levantó los ojos del libro y le miró ceñuda.- Eh, no me mires así.

Pues no me llames así.- Cerró el libro y se miraron.

Vale, lo siento.- dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.- te reto a un serio.

Ella sonrió y aceptó. Kate y Remus se pusieron a hablar mientras Sirius y Ane seguían mirándose. Los grises ojos de Sirius brillaban, y en su cara se empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa.

Ane seguía sin dejar de mirarle, pero sentía que poco le duraría para empezar a reír. Pensó en otras cosas: flores, regalos de navidad, su primo Gerard… Su primo Gerard. Se esfumó toda alegría y a su cara volvió el semblante serio. Ella veía como Sirius estaba a punto de reír y levantó una ceja.

El chico soltó una carcajada

Tú ganas… Pero algún día quiero la revancha.

Soy la reina en esto… Nadie me puede ganar.- De pronto, esas palabras volvieron a la memoria de los dos chicos, el día de la nieve. Ane se sonrojó y giró la cabeza para mirar el paisaje, y Sirius sonrió tanto como le fue posible, pero no apartó la mirada de la rubia.

Lily se acordó de algo de pronto y miró al resto.

Chicos…- les llamó, todos la miraron atentos.- ¿Qué es lo que vais a querer de regalo de navidad? Ane tenemos que ir de compras.- eso ultimo lo dijo mirando solo a Ane.

Ya… El lunes nos vamos al centro.- Lily asintió

Yo quiero uno de esos artilugios para hacer crecer lo pies.- Todos miraron a James con los ojos como platos.- Para… Gastar bromas… Bueno no me miréis así. Soy yo, James Potter.- El resto asintió.

Vale, bueno… Ya veré qué hago. Desde luego no te voy a comprar nada para que gastes bromas.- Sirius le dijo por señas a James que él se lo regalaba sin que Lily se enterase.

Pues yo…- Habló Remus.- No quiero nada, gracias Lily.

A ti ya sé qué te voy a comprar, igual que a Kate.- Kate soltó un "vaya"

Seguro que es algo de peluditos.

James no digas tonterías.

¿Peluditos?- Ane miraba a James.- Jo, James… Que poco original eres. Podrías haber hecho bromas mucho mejores. ¡Peluditos! ¡Por favor…!

James sonrió, igual que había hecho Sirius hacía un rato, y Lily le dio las gracias a Ane en su tono irónico.

¿Tu Ane?

Yo… Me da igual. Con tal de que sea una sorpresa.

Lily dudó un momento y luego asintió.

Sirius…

Yo no quiero nada. Bueno, tal vez…- Dudó un momento y luego dijo.- Quiero que mi regalo sea pasar la noche del último día del año con vosotros. Con todos.

Se quedaron en silencio. Uno a uno fueron sonriendo.

Eso es un regalo genial.- Dijo Kate para todos.- Yo te lo haré encantada.

Y yo- Remus

Yo no…- Todos miraron a James.- Yo encantado.- Lily le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se apuntó.

Yo ya sabéis que me apunto a lo que sea.- Sonrió Ane.

Genial. Pues todos a…

Casa de James.- Terminó Ane.- En fin de año.

A mi madre le va a encantar.- Dijo sinceramente.- Cuanta más gente haya, dice, más alegre es el fin de año. Además si son gente a la que quieres…

¡Todos en fin de año a casa de los Potter!

¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que se haga en casa de James?- Lily y Ane ya estaban en el autobús yendo a casa de Ane. Sus padres no estaban tampoco, pero no era problema para ellas.

Hombre… En mi casa no podemos. Ni aunque queramos. Tiene el hechizo ese… raro. Los padres de Remus y Kate ya tienen suficientes problemas… y bueno como no echemos a Petunia de tu casa…

La pelirroja bufó disgustada. Sólo de pensar que conocería a los padres de James tan pronto le daba escalofríos.

¿Cómo crees que me presentará?

Lily, no te asustes por eso. Eres la mejor novia que un padre puede desear para su hijo… Y la madre es la mujer más simpática que he conocido jamás.

Tú… ¿Les conoces?

Si…- reconoció un poco avergonzada.- ¿Nunca te lo he dicho? Nuestros padres son muy amigos, desde que iban al colegio. Tranquila Lily. Seguro que les caes genial.

¿Te das cuenta Sirius?- James y Sirius ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de los Potter, en Godric's Hollow.- Mis padres van a conocer a Lily

Lo sé James, no sé si porque lo he oído en el tren o porque llevas desde que nos hemos ido diciendo lo mismo. A veces eres un poco repetitivo.

Lo sé, lo siento es que estoy nervioso. Bastante.

¿No crees que deberías dejarle eso a ella? Además, seguro que a tus padres les encanta. Tiene todo lo que tú no tienes.

Ella es guapa, inteligente.- Parecía no haber escuchado lo que había dicho Sirius, que a medida que iba diciendo cosas de Lily sonreía más.- Es intuitiva, divertida y… Eh espera… ¿Qué habías dicho?

Nada, que todo el mundo quiere a tu novia, y seguro que tus padres la adoran.

Ya…- dijo fingiendo desconfianza. Le abrazó y entraron en la casa.- oh, Merlín, Ane me ha pegado lo de abrazar a la gente…

Lo siento, pero no se te da tan bien…

Seguro…- Le miró de reojo dejando su baúl en la entrada.- Tendré que practicar mucho estas vacaciones…- Una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en el rostro de moreno.


	15. Chapter 15

Lily sabía exactamente qué regalarle a cada uno, pero Ane solía improvisar en esas cosas.

Para James, Lily había comprado un precioso y flamante… Muñequito de quiddicth, además de un espejo y un chivatoscopio nuevo.

Ane le había comprado un estuche de cuidados de escobas de cuero marrón con su nombre bordado en negro, y otro a Sirius, a pesar de lo que le hubiera dicho en el tren.

Lily también tenía regalos para Sirius: Una fotografía de los 8 amigos. En la parte inferior Lily había escrito _"Para que siempre, siempre estemos juntos como la familia que somos." _Además de otro espejo como el de James.

Sí, el espejo lo usarán mucho estos dos.

A Kate y a Remus Lily les había comprado un grandísimo cargamento de ranas y calderos de chocolate.

Por las barbas de Merlín, Lily ¿Quieres que se pongan como Slughorn?

Es para el resto del curso.

Eso si comen 10 Kg de chocolate al día. Entonces tal vez lo terminen para fin de curso.

Que lo administren bien.

Después de un rato, Ane consiguió librarse de Lily un momento. A Remus ya le había comprado una pluma de Fénix preciosa y aún le quedaban las dos chicas.

Le compró un colgante a cada una. Sólo su dueño puede abrir lo que en su interior hay.

En el de Lily guardó una flor, _Lily._

El de Kate era igual sólo que en suyo metió un trozo de roca: Roca lunar.

Sonrió y volvió junto a su amiga, que miraba unos libros.

…..

La noche del 24, mientras terminaban tranquilamente de cenar en el comedor de Ane, llamaron a la puerta principal. En seguida los elfos domésticos abrieron la puerta mientras Ane se levantaba a mirar. Le indicó a Lily que se mantuviera quieta, pues se escuchaba una discusión en la puerta.

Al parecer dos personas discutían con los elfos domésticos acaloradamente. Lily volvió a sentarse lentamente mientras Ane desaparecía por la puerta. Agudizó el oído. Esperó un rato.

Malditos elfos domésticos.- De un salto volvió a ponerse de pie, había reconocido esa voz…. Como no reconocerla, soñaba con ella todas las noches

Deberías despedirlos, al menos a ése. En mi casa colgamos sus cabezas en la pared, Ricitos.

Ag Sirius, encima que te dejo pasar a mi casa.- Las voces se iban acercando, pero Lily ya había salido del comedor

¡Lily!.- Saludó James abrazándola y besándola enérgicamente. Sirius tosió y Ane le dio un codazo.

Eh, estoy resfriado.

Ya…

Pasaron al salón, decorado con un gran sofá en medio de la estancia. Había varios regalos en el suelo y mientras los chicos y Lily se sentaban a hablar, Ane les fue indicando a los elfos domestico dónde debían enviar cada regalo.

A las doce menos cinco, James trataba de descubrir su regalo mientras las chicas le despistaban con pistas. "No es humano" "No se come" "Tampoco es humana..." "Ni… ni se come"

Después de unos minutos desistió por fin, pero ahora le tocó a Sirius, que se acomodó en el sofá y miró a las chicas como un niño, con los ojos brillándole de ilusión.

Pues yo creo que mi regalo…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el reloj de la sala empezó a sonar y una montaña de regalos apareció en la habitación y casi aplasta a Ane, que se había sentado en el suelo.

¡Hala! Hacía años que no veía tantos regalos

Eh, James no toques.

James había cogido un regalo y Lily, con una cámara en la mano le miraba con su "Mirada Lily". Aún con el regalo en la mano sonrió para la foto.

Vale ¿Preparados?

Espera.-Sirius se arregló la túnica y se despeinó un poco.

Espera, yo te ayudo.- Ane le pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinando aún más al animago. Se sonrieron y dijeron a la vez

Ya.

La pelirroja colocó la cámara y se puso en la base se la montaña de regalos con Ane, que le pasó el brazo por los hombros. James aún tenía el regalo y lo agitó un poco, pero estaba sentado junto a Lily. Sirius se lanzó a abrazarles a los tres justo cuando el flash les deslumbró y la montaña de regalos les cayó por encima.

Au.- Se quejó Lily quitándose una de las cajas de la cabeza.- ¡Oh! Esta es mía.

Es mi regalo.- Dijo Ane.

Lily lo abrió con prisa ante la atenta mirada de los demás. Miró el Colgate con los ojos brillantes y se volvió hacia su amiga.

Lo sé.- Dijo la rubia y se lanzó a abrazarla.

Deberías apuntarlo James.

¿Eh?- James había sacado su estuche de quiddicth y lo abrazaba cuando escuchó su nombre.- ¡Ah!

Sirius sacudió la cabeza y abrió un regalo: Era el estuche, que era muy parecido al de James, pero el suyo era negro con un bordado dorado se leía: Sirius Black.

Sonrió y miro a Ane que acababa de terminar de abrazar un "de nada" a James. La Gryffindor vio que Sirius había abierto su regalo.

Gracias.

Vale no te muevas.-Le ordenó.- Es difícil andar entre tanta caja.

PERO Sirius no tenía ninguna intención de moverse. Esperó mientras Ane se deslizaba entre las cajas sin apartar su vista de ella y cuando se colocó a unos pasos de él, separada por una caja y le miró con una sonrisa de "Esto va a doler" en sus labios, algo dentro de él despertó.

Ella saltó hacia él, que soltó una carcajada y los dos cayeron hacia atrás.

De nada.- Rió ella, aún en el suelo intentando ponerse en pie de nuevo. Él la ayudó como pudo. Le dio otro regalo y siguieron abriéndolos.

Eh, es igual que el mío.- Exclamó James al ver el espejo que su amigo acababa de sacar.

Son espejos mágicos.- Explicó Lily llegando hasta ellos. Con un movimiento de varita volvió a colocar los regalos.- Mirad.- Con un segundo toque de varita se vio la cara de Lily en el espejo de Sirius. Y la de Sirius en el de James.

Alucinante.- James miraba a Sirius desde su espejo.- Aunque no sé si quiero ver a Sirius cada vez que me mire en el espejo. Sería deprimente, me vería feo siempre.

Siguieron abriendo regalos. James le regaló a Ane una caja de la suerte, que era de cristal con forma hexagonal y una estrella en el centro dorada. Cuando guardabas algo en ella podías mandar su contenido a cualquier lugar que quisieras.

Sirius le regaló a Lily un anillo que cambiaba del rojo al morado si alguien le mentía a Lily.

James a Lily un libro enorme.

Es… es…

El libro caro.- James sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Lily lo habría.

James… Es… El mejor regalo del mundo.

Eeeh, eso se dice cuando no estemos el resto del mundo delante guapita.

Perdón Ane… Pero el libro representa mucho.

Nuestra primera cita.- James seguía sonriendo y Ane le miró y soltó un "ooh"

Sirius seguía sacando regalos. Soltó una exclamación y sacó una rosa de una caja. Todos le miraron.

¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Ane sentándose a su lado mientras miraba el interior de la caja. Había una cosa viscosa en el interior que parecía tener vida propia.

No sé, pero parece que se mueve.- Su cara era de asco.- Lo ha enviado Vera Wilde.

¿La de tercero?-Frunció el ceño mientras Sirius con un movimiento de varita hacía desaparecer la caja.- ¿Y eso?

No tengo ni idea. Pero no es muy buena haciendo regalos.- Se levantó para mirar el libro de Lily y Ane se quedó sentada en el suelo pensando.

Ane aceptó que se quedaran a dormir, pero solo esa noche. Pusieron un par de colchones en la habitación de las chicas y estuvieron hablando la mayor parte de la noche.

Si tuvierais una mascota.- Preguntó James en un momento de la noche.- ¿Qué sería?

Yo… Un gato.- Contestó Lily mientras pensaba.- Son inteligentes y cariñosos.

Yo siempre he querido tener un águila. Tuve una tortuga llamada Harvey, pero un águila sería genial. Por supuesto nunca podré, prefiero que sean libres. Si tuviera que elegir… Me quedaría con… Un perro, supongo.

Hubo un silencio y Sirius preguntó.

A quien preferís ¿A Remus o a mí? Por supuesto no digo James por Lily.- Jame bufó y dijo.

Yo a Remus.

No iba para ti la pregunta, amigo.

Yo…- Empezó Lily.- No sé… Remus es responsable, educado, caballeroso. Pero tú… Eres Sirius… no sé en serio.

Pues yo… Yo prefiero un Sirius por navidad.- Bromeó Ane. Éste sonrió complacido desde la cama, con los brazos como almohada y mirando al techo.

Sigo diciendo que Remus es mejor… ¿Y a quién preferís a Remus, Sirius o a mí?

Yo a ti.- "Por supuesto Lily, no esperábamos otra cosa… v.v"

Yo…- Ane pensó un poco y contestó.- Pues yo sigo prefiriendo un Sirius.- James agachó la cabeza.- Es que… estás saliendo con mi mejor amiga, y eso le quita morbo.-Bromeó.- Además… No eres mi tipo, Potter.

Una lechuza tocó la ventana con el pico y cuando James abrió, entró volando y se posó en las piernas de Ane, que cogió la carta, la abrió y empezó a leer. Se puso roja como un tomate y cuando terminó miró a sus amigos, que tenían la vista fija en ella.

¿Qué es?- preguntaron James y Lily a la vez. Sirius callaba.

Es… Una carta de Robert… Thompson.- Carraspeó un poco y Sirius se estiro cuan largo era. Se había incorporado en la cama y ahora tenía la mandíbula apretada.

¿Qué pone?- preguntó James. Lily callaba ahora y miraba a Sirius de reojo de vez en cuando.

Ane parecía disgustada y un poco cohibida.

Tonterías.- Dijo al fin.- Creo… Que me felicita las navidades.- volvió a releer la carta.- Es horrible.- Les pasó la carta a sus amigos. Sirius fue el primero en leerla y alzó las cejas.

Vaya…- Dijo simplemente.

Ejem…- James se rascó la nuca a punto de romper a reír.

Oh… Qué… Original.- Levantó la vista del papel y dijo seriamente.- Quémala.


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno…- Volvió a hablar la pelirroja mientras veía la carta quemándose…- Y vosotros ¿a cuál de las tres preferís?

Lily, ¿de verdad no lo sabes?- James soplaba de vez en cuando al papel que ardía muy cerca de donde él se encontraba.

La pelirroja le sonrió con ternura, reflejando el mismo amor en sus ojos.

Oye, eso me ofende.- Dijo al ver que no respondía.- A Lily, y más cuando lleva el gorrito ese morado.

Pues yo… A Ane cuando le coge a Lily el gorrito morado.

Lily rió y Ane se defendió.

Eh, ¡que el gorro morado es mío!

¿En serio? Porque siempre lo lleva Lil…

Sí… Es mío.

Pero… El verde que llevas siempre….

Es de Kate.

Ooooh.- los dos chicos se miraron y asintieron.

Entonces Ane se acordó de algo.

¡Kate!- Corrió por el pasillo y al rato volvió con algo parecido a un teléfono. - Hay que llamarla.

¡Son las 4!

Pues la llamaré bajito.- Lily se lo quitó.- Mañaaana… Jope mami

Se tiró en su cama, que había sido invadida por Sirius.

Eso soy yo, Ricitos.

¡Merlín! ¡Un Sirius

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kate había recibido los regalos y en apenas unos minutos ya los había desenvuelto todos. Como a un era pronto, decidió darse un paseo por su barrio, que siempre le había gustado de noche, cuando no había nadie.

En verano solía pasar las noches en un pequeño montículo que había y desde el cual se podía ver la ciudad de Londres a lo lejos. Se abrigó bien, con el gorro morado de Ane y salió a la calle.

En seguida se le congelaron todas las partes del cuerpo expuestas al frío aire, pero no le importó. Mientras caminaba por la calle escuchaba el ruido de la nieve crujiendo bajo sus pies. Ese sonido siempre conseguía calmarla.

Frenó de golpe, unos pasos a su espalda la alertaron de compañía. Estaría a unos veinte metros, pero su oído era infalible, lo sabía. Escudriñó la oscura calle en busca de su acompañante anónimo, pero seguía tan vacía como todos los años.

Siguió caminando segura de que la seguirían. Idiota el que lo hiciera, lo que le esperaría si querían hacerla daño. Los pasos volvieron, cautelosos y débiles. Intentaba no hacer ruido.

Suspiró.

Había llegado a su lugar, que se encontraba nevado y con las marcas de pisadas de un pequeño animal, seguramente un zorro.

Sopló una ráfaga de viento y ella se apretó más el abrigo. Pero entonces llegó a ella un olor.

Miró de nuevo hacia atrás. Intentó acostumbrar sus ojos lo antes posible a la noche.

Una figura la observaba desde uno de los árboles.

Tragó saliva, y le llamó. Kate creyó adivinar una sonrisa en su rostro. Se relajó un poco, pero seguía alerta y quería_, deseaba_, que la esencia que había captado fuese la que creía.

Volvió a respirar hondo, pero el aire estaba quieto y no llegaba ningún olor. Estaba tan frio que hundió de nuevo la nariz en su bufanda. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la sombra.

E… ¿Eres tú?- preguntó. _"Por favor por favor que sea su voz por favor"_

Yo… Soy yo.- La voz ronca la hizo retroceder asustada. Era su voz, pero desde la última vez que le había escuchado había cambiado.- Kate…

Volvió a tragar, y el chico que estaba entre las sombras se dejó ver.

¿Podrás perdonarme?- Preguntó con la misma voz ronca.

_**Sé que este es más corto, pero**_

_**Esta noche escribiré otro más largo.**_

_**¿Quién es el chico que está con Kate?**_

_**¿Qué tiene que perdonarle?**_

_**Creo que Kate cobra mucho protagonismo a partir de ahora.**_

_**Dejad reviews, atreveos… =D**_

_**Kate, De nada x el chocolate :P**_


	17. Chapter 17

La casa de los Potter aquella noche parecía un hormiguero, con gente yendo y viniendo, de aquí para allá… Entre elfos domésticos y la Sra. Potter con sus 5 nuevos ayudantes no había quien respirara apenas.

Las chicas habían acordado ir antes para que la madre de James no tuviera tanto trabajo, y al llegar se pusieron a trabajar. Finalmente dejaron a los elfos domésticos el resto del trabajo, pues seguro se defenderían mejor allí dentro.

Salieron al salón, donde el padre de James estaba sentado en una butaca y parecía aburrido. Se alegró bastante de tener gente con la que hablar. Ane fue la que le dio más conversación. Lily en cambio hablaba con Sirius y la madre de James, que parecía atender a dos conversaciones a la vez. Al final acabó hablando con Kate, que parecía más distraída que nunca. A Lily no se le pasó por alto y no la perdió de vista en ningún momento.

A las ocho de la tarde en punto apareció Remus en la puerta con su ya habitual aspecto enfermizo, pero sonriente y con un regalo para la madre de James.

Por tener que aguantarnos.

Todos le recibieron a su manera, felices de volver a ver a su amigo más o menos bien, como habían hecho con Kate, que no parecía ni la mitad de enferma que Remus pero si mucho más triste.

En un momento en el que Lily pudo apresar a Kate y llevársela del resto se atrevió a preguntarla.

¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Lily parecía furiosa, pero más asustada que lo primero.- No te veía así desde…- Se le quebró la voz.

Mientras Ane en el salón las buscaba, al no encontrarlas fue hacia el pasillo y escuchó a sus dos amigas, sin que éstas la vieran. Se sentía una espía.

¡Cállate! No sabes nada.- Kate se había zafado de su amiga de un empujón. Sus palabras parecían más rugidos que palabras.

¡Kate! No te das cuenta de lo que ése chico te hace. De los que os hizo…

Ane no comprendía. Sabía que no debería escuchar ésa conversación, pero por un extraño motivo estaba paralizada.

Kate…- Era apenas un susurro de Lily. Unas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Kate.

La rubia despertó de golpe y se acercó a ellas sin saber la razón.

Eh…- Ellas se sobresaltaron.- ¿Qué…?

Hubo un largo silencio y finalmente Kate habló.

El pasado 25…- Miraba a Lily fijamente, sin atreverse a mirar a Ane. Realmente temía su reacción.- Estuve con Ethan. Hablamos y…

Ane había palidecido. El dolor se reflejaba en su cara y le temblaban las aletas de la nariz. En su interior se libraba una batalla, sangrienta y dolorosa. Quería gritarle a su amiga que era una estúpida, que después de lo que les había hecho… Tomó aire. No quería hacerla daño, así que dio media vuelta y apretando la mandíbula subió las escaleras.

Se chocó arriba con alguien. Ese alguien resultó ser Sirius, que al verla se agachó para mirarla bien.

Ane…- Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no pronunciaba su nombre, eso significaba que entendía la gravedad del asunto. Ella ahogó un gemido. Se sentía a punto de explotar. No sabía si mal o muy mal para Sirius.- ¿Estás bien?

Ella entró en una habitación, a punto de morder algo y empezó a golpear la almohada que allí había. Sirius la miraba desde el pasillo y poco a poco fue entrarnos en la habitación con precaución.

Como… Ha… Podido…. Volver…. A… Hacerlo.-Jadeaba Ane cuando ya descargó toda su ira sobre la cama.

Sirius no había estado más confuso en su vida… Se acercó a ella, que se había tumbado en la cama y abrazaba a la almohada con fuerza. Él la abrazó, intentando que se sintiera mejor. Ella dejó la almohada y le abrazó a él con fuerza. Cuando pudo ordenar sus ideas pensó que lo mejor sería contárselo a Sirius…. Así que empezó la historia desde el principio.

Kate y ella tendrían trece años. Era verano y Kate había invitado a Lily y a Ane a su casa a pasar un par de semanas, pero Lily no había podido ir, así que estaban ellas dos solas, por suerte Kate tenía amigas.

Entonces conocieron aun chico, un par de años mayor que ellas. Era genial, simpático, inteligente, amable. Era mago e iba a Durmstrang y tenía un poco de oscuridad en él, pero no las importó.

Una noche las invitó a ellas dos y a una de las amigas de Kate a salir con un amigo suyo, un tal Alex. Desde el principio el chico no le dio buena espina. Tenía un sádico interés en Hombres lobo que no era normal… Le pedí a Kate que volviéramos a casa rápido, pero su amiga y ella estaban como hipnotizadas por ese tío… Entonces…

Tuvieron que esperar un poco hasta que Ane pudo continuar. Estaba calmada pero pensaba exactamente las palabras para asegurarse que el mensaje llegase a Sirius. Por ahora parecía ir bien, pues el chico tenía los labios muy apretados, tanto que eran una fina línea blanquecina. La miraba a los ojos, sin apartar la mirada por nada del mundo.

Entonces la luna apareció tras las nubes y todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Ethan sonreía tristemente (Ah sí, el chico se llamaba Ethan) y su amigo gruñía furiosamente, queriendo liberar a la bestia que luchaba por sangre.

Para la amiga de Kate ver aquello fue demasiado y se desmayó. Kate intentó… Lo intentó de veras… Todo. Pero ella no despertaba y Alex era ya un lobo completamente. Ethan había desaparecido. Sólo pudimos correr por nuestra vida. Estábamos tan lejos de casa… no sé ni cómo llegamos, pero la amiga de Kate… la encontraron a la mañana siguiente. Nunca ha vuelto a ser la misma.

Kate me aseguró que el licántropo que la mordió no tenía nada que ver con él. Pero… El otro día estuvo con él. Tardamos años en volver a ser igual que antes incluso ahora, 5 años después recuerdo… La sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara cuando se transformó su amigo.

Se hizo otro silencio largo y doloroso. Sirius simplemente no sabía qué decir. Ane tampoco quería que le dijeran nada. Supuso que por eso se lo había contado a él y no a James.

Poco después alguien irrumpió en la habitación.

¡Por el amor de Merlín que susto! ¿Dónde narices estabais?- james entró en la habitación y les miró alternativamente. Entonces abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca.- Oh… Los siento no…

Sirius sonrió de lado y le dio a entender que no pasaba nada.

Ahora bajamos.- Dijo la rubia con voz cansada.

……..

_**¿Qué os parece? **_

_**Sé que éste capítulo es muy… bestial, pero **_

_**No creo que sean el resto así,**_

_**Me apetecía ponerme sentimental hoy…**_

_**Dejad reviews…**_

_**Nuske19**_


	18. Chapter 18

Cuando llegaron al salón estaban ya todos alrededor de la mesa esperándoles. Se giraron todos hacia ellos cuando se sentaron en los sitios libres. Todos menos Kate que miraba su plato con mucha atención.

Comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y Ane llamó a Kate, que estaba justo delante, como si lo hubieran hecho a posta.

Ella levantó la vista del plato, pero no la miró a los ojos.

Idiota déjalo ya.- Le dijo Ane empezando a enfadarse de nuevo.- No me he enfadado (Mentira)… Mira ya eres mayorcita para saber lo que te conviene.

Kate parecía impactada por las palabras de Ane. Apretó un colgante que tenía en el pecho y carraspeó un poco.

No… No fue nada. Me dijo que lo sentía y yo…- La miró a los ojos por fin.- Le apunté con la varita.

Ahora fue Ane la que se sorprendió.

Es sólo que…- Kate había bajado la voz, pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus otras conversaciones.- Yo… Bueno aún sueño con la sonrisa de aquella noche.- Se estremeció al recordarla.

Kate…

Ane, sabes que yo… Estuve enamorada de él… Pero cuando ahora le recuerdo, y cuando le vi esa noche… Sólo puedo sentir repulsión. Reconozco que… Quería que fuera él, pero… Para vengarme.- Tosió un poco y siguió.- Le lancé una maldición.

Mentira…- Dijo Ane divertida por primera vez esa noche.- No lo hiciste…- Tenía los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, pero sonreía.

Kate pareció relajarse y se metió un gran trozo de pavo mientras asentía. Entonces miraron al resto de la mesa. Lily hablaba de las normas de Hogwards con Remus y el Sr. Potter.

James Sirius y la Madre de James comentaban algo del quiddicth y sus peligros y todos sonreían. Lily las miró desde el otro lado de la mesa, y ellas la saludaron. Ella soltó un suspiro y sonrió encantada.

Ane…- La llamó la madre de James.- ¿Tu qué crees del quidditch?

Ehh… Pues es un gran juego. Su hijo juega muy bien.- James sonrió y sacó pecho, orgulloso.

¿No piensas que es peligroso?

Hombre…- Pensó un poco.- Tiene su peligro… Pero es divertido y si sabes jugar bien no tiene por qué pasar nada malo.

¿Ves mamá? Yo juego bien. Además soy el capitán, no puedo dejar de jugar.

La madre de James parecía meditar algo.

Bueno James… Tampoco eres tan buen capitán. Podrías dejármelo a mí y ser algo menos peligroso… Como el utilero.- James le lanzó a Sirius una mirada asesina que sólo le hizo sonreír más al Black.

Venga Sirius… tú serías el peor capitán de la historia.- Kate le miraba divertida.

Después de James. Es buen cazador… Pero lo de capitán…- Le apoyó Ane. La Sra. Potter les miraba alternativamente sonriente.

Ei Ane, que yo soy de tu grupo, deberías apoyarme…

Es verdad… Al final no hubo fiesta de navidad.- Se extrañó Ane.

No, será después de navidad, menuda fiesta. El 15 creo.

Buah, vaya fiesta de navidad.

¿Un grupo?- La voz del Padre de James resonó por toda la sala. Se asustó hasta él del silencio que se hizo. James sonrió

Oh, sí. Ane canta, lo hace genial.

Uh, deberías cantarnos algo.

Ane palideció de golpe. Luego se sonrojó.

Eh… Es que… No creo que… Yo…

Oh, venga Charlus, déjala en paz.

Ane suspiró aliviada cuando su marido aceptó, aunque a regañadientes.

Cuando terminaron la cena Los padres de james se fueron a casa de unos vecinos que daban una fiesta. Les felicitaron el año nuevo y se marcharon.

Se fueron al salón de la casa, increíblemente grande y exquisitamente decorado.

Lily fue directa a ver los libros y James y Ane se tiraron al sofá a la vez.

Eh, no me imites.- Le dijo Ane frunciendo el ceño. El chico se encogió de hombros y encendió la chimenea.

Ahora Remus también revisaba la biblioteca de los Potter son sumo interés. Kate tenía más interés por los regalos que le habían hecho a James sus padres, que aún estaban en la mesa del salón colocados. Sirius se había sentado en una butaca delante del fuego.

¿Ponemos música?- Preguntó James y antes de que nadie contestara puso la radio desde el sofá con un toque de varita. Una agradable música comenzó a sonar por la habitación.

Lily y Remus habían dejado de revisar los libros, al igual que Kate los regalos de James y se habían sentado cerca de los otros tres. Sirius se había puesto mirando al sofá más alejado del fuego.

Deberíamos repetir esto más veces.

Y que lo digas.

La próxima vez en mi casa nueva.- Todos miraron a Sirius.- Aún la estoy limpiando un poco pero creo que cabremos todos…

Tu… ¿Casa nueva?

Sí… Me la compré hace un año o así, pero estaba llena de trastos y casi no tenía tiempo para limpiarla y ordenarla. Pero ya casi está. Un poco de limpieza y una mano de pintura.

Y muebles…- Añadió James.- Y estará presentable.

……

A eso de la una y media casi todos estaban ya dormidos. Kate y Remus habían sido los primeros en caer. Como dijo James "Ser un hombre-lobo es jodido cuando quieres salir de fiesta" Pero poco después Lily les había seguido. Ane Kate y Lily dormirían en una de las habitaciones de invitados.

Ane estaba tirada en el sofá ocupando casi todo es espacio menos el de James que estaba sentado pero con las manos en el cuello y mirando hacia el techo con las piernas estiradas. Sirius estaba en el suelo con una snitch, regalo de los Potter, que le habían regalado el día de navidad.

¿Creéis que siempre estaremos juntos? Quiero decir… Cuando cada uno tenga su trabajo, su familia, sus… Yo que sé… Deudas…

Ane y Sirius rieron ante las palabras de James.

¿Deudas? No es que para mi futuro desee ninguna deuda… Pero James… Lo de la familia… Tú ya eres mi familia. Juntos hasta la muerte.- Le extendió la mano para chocarla.

Creo que los dos habéis bebido demasiado Whisky de fuego…

Mentira. Nunca es suficiente.- James bostezaba.- Dios me siento como un viejo. A la 1 y media ya tengo sueño.

Tronco. Ayer te dormiste a las 5 y cuarto y te despertó tu madre dos horas más tarde, no sé qué quieres…

Soy joven… Tengo que vivir la vida.- Otro bostezo se escapo de su boca.- Sólo voy a descansar la vista un poco y… Seguid hablando os escucho…

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que sólo el ruido de las chispas al saltar en la chimenea rompía la tranquilidad.

La chica se incorporó un poco y miró a James mejor. Su pecho subía y bajaba con armonía.

Se ha dormido.- Dijo al rato.- ¿Es verdad lo de las 5?

Bueno… Eran las 4… Pero sí, ha dormido menos de 9 horas que es lo que acostumbra a hacer.

¿9 horas?

Menos las noches de luna. Entonces no duerme… y la noche siguiente duerme 18 horas. Siempre se salta la cena después de una de luna. ¿No te has fijado?

Emm… Nop.

Ane volvió a tumbarse y su cabeza quedó a la altura de la de Sirius, que se apoyaba contra el sofá unos centímetros por delante de ella.

¿qué tal el resfriado?

¿Qué?- él se volvió hacia ella para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

El otro día dijiste que estaba resfriado.

Dean… Era una escusa. Se estaban besando.- Lo dijo como si fuese la mayor tontería del mundo.- Él siempre me lo hace. Se lo debía.

Oh, sí por supuesto. Lo más normal del mundo.

Eh, díselo a él.

A ver… ¿Cuántas veces te lo ha podido hacer?- Él empezó a contar en silencio con los dedos. Cuando pasó de las 20 ella ya tenía la boca abierta.

Vale Black, no quiero saberlo, olvida la pregunta.- Le apartó las manos y él sonrió complacido.

¿Es que no hacéis vosotras algo así?

¿Cortar el rollo cuando están juntos?- él asintió.- No…

Pues vaya… Es divertido podrías probarlo.

Es infantil y de mala educación.

Y desde cuando te impor…. Ah ya veo… Te da miedo Lily cuando se enfada.

Bueno sí, otra razón más para no hacerlo.

A mí no me ha dicho nada.- Se encogió de hombros.

Ya pero apuesto que a ti tampoco te ha pegado nunca.

Él Se giró completamente hacia la rubia expectante.

¿¡Qué Lily te pegó!? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Dios mío eso se lo tienes que contar a James. Le va a encantar.

Dios Sirius pareces un niño

Él la miró un momento y dijo simplemente

Es que Lily te pegó.

Fue porque había insultado a Snape en primero.- Se defendió ella. Empezaba a desear no haber dicho nada.- Y… Sólo me mordió.

¿Un mordisco?- Parecía decepcionado.- Me esperaba algo más emocionante, como una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en el barro… O en la cama también me habría valido…

Oh cállate.- Le dio un golpecito en el hombro justo cuando james soltó un ronquido. Ane sonrió.- Seguro que a ti _ése _(Señaló con la cabeza a James)- Te pega unas palizas.

Pues la verdad… Remus nos la pega a los dos. ¿por qué crees que le hacemos casi siempre caso? Nos maltrata… Si La profesora se enterase…

Menuda enseñanza esta… Nombrar prefectos a dos maltratadores de angelitos como nosotros… Si no hemos hecho nada malo en nuestra vida… Bueno.- Rectificó.- Al menos en esta última semana…

Sirius negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca. Luego puso cara de arrepentimiento

Es que ayer nos encontramos con Boyle y… Pero nadie se dio cuenta de quien había sido, eso debe valer ¿No?

Ane puso cara de reflexionar y finalmente dijo:

A mí me vale.

Suficiente.- Añadió él al instante, y sonrió triunfante levantando ligeramente la cabeza.

James volvió a roncar.

¿Debería decirle a Lily que James ronca?

Calla calla que si no, no vuelve a comerse una rosca en su vida.- bajó la voz y se acercó más a Ane.- Aún creo que Lily le echó filtro de amor a Lily…

Madre mía Sirius ¿Tan difícil te resulta que James y Lily se enamoren?

Pues…- Le empezaron a subir calores, "Qué fuerte pega el fuego… O el Whisky…"- Hace unos meses sí. Ya… Ya no.

Ane alzó las cejas…

Sirius Black… ¿No me dirás que te has enamorado?- "Espera… Entonces el regalo de Vera Wilde…" Algo se rompió en su interior… "¿Sirius? ¿En serio Ane? Por favor creí que tendrías mejor gusto…"

Vaya…- Fue lo primero que dijo, al ver que éste no respondía lo dio por un sí.- Afortunada ella… O él.- "Tonta tonta tonta… ¿o él?" Sirius ahora la miraba sorprendido.

Pero bueno Ane Josephine Dean… ¿De verdad crees que me gustan los hombres?- Ella enrojeció al escuchar su nombre completo.

¿Cómo sabes mi segundo nombre?

Te recuerdo que estuve con tu madre. Al principio creí que sería tu hermana…- Empezó a explicar.- Pero luego me enseñó tus fotos, con tus ricitos… Eras una ricura.

¿Era?- Le calló cuando quiso añadir algo.- Pues afortunada ella…

Él sonrió con ternura y ella pensó que se perdía algo. Entonces negó con la cabeza aún con esa extraña pero increíblemente atractiva sonrisa en sus labios y dijo:

No… Afortunado yo…

Y sin decir nada más la besó. Ella se sorprendió y un extraño calor la recorrió de pies a cabeza en un instante, pero su cerebro y el Whisky de fuego trabajaban rápido. Le acercó más agarrándole por el cuello y le respondió al beso.

Sirius creía que moría. ¿Le estaba correspondiendo al beso? Definitivamente sí, eso era su mano agarrándole del cuello. Se acercó más a Ane, deseando que fuera real y sobretodo… Que James no se despertara. Podía sentirla entre sus manos, rozarla con sus labios, oler su aroma… Sentía la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios incluso antes de separase de ella para respirar. Su corazón no cabía en su pecho cuando Ane le acercó de nuevo, pero esta vez no para besarle, si no para abrazarle.

Ella se había incorporado y él ahora estaba sentado en el sofá ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Sintió los labios de la chica junto a su oído susurrando. Su corazón se volvió loco cuando escuchó su voz tan cerca.

Le recorrió un escalofrío.

Sirius Black…- Sus labios rozaron su oreja y él tragó saliva ¿Cómo hacía eso? ¿Cómo le volvía tan loco?- Tengo que recordarte una conversación que tuvimos hace unos meses.- Ella se separó un poco y le miró a los grises ojos.

Qué ojos… Hipnotizantes, grises… Ane sonrió, Sirius jadeaba. Notaba que deseaba volver a besarla, y sin duda lo haría… Pero quería verle sufrir un poco más. Como ella esperaba movió la cabeza para que continuase.

Te dije… Que el día que te enamorases te lo recordaría hasta que murieses…- Sirius la miró un momento y soltó una carcajada cargada de vergüenza. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y sonrió.

Supongo… que es el precio que tendré que pagar…- La miró con su "mirada Sirius seductor" y se acercó poco a poco a sus labios de nuevo.

"Sin duda, el mejor precio del mundo…"

…..

A la mañana siguiente James despertó en el salón solo cuando la luz de la mañana entró por las ventanas. Miró el reloj: Las 8.

Se levantó y le crujió la espalda. Se estiró un poco y miró en rededor.

Había un par de botellas de Whisky de fuego en el suelo y muchos vasos vacíos de cerveza de mantequilla. Los limpió antes de que sus padres lo vieran, si es que aún no lo habían visto y dudó si sentarse de nuevo o subir a la habitación.

Prefirió lo segundo. Subió en silencio las escaleras y llegó a su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Sirius y Remus dormían en sus camas "Sirius capullo, no podrías haberme subido, claro…"

En venganza se acercó a él y le despertó. Con un golpe de varita, Sirius se encontraba en lo alto de la habitación maldiciendo a James. Remus también se despertó sobresaltado y James hizo un hechizo de insonorización.

James le bajó de golpe y Sirius cayó en la cama, donde se restregó antes de soltarle a James un "Capullo que estoy hecho polvo…"

Ya, pues mira yo, he dormido en el sofá y atento a esto.- Movió el cuello, que sonó.

Eso no suena muy bien…- Le dijo Remus volviendo a dejarse caer en su cama.

Yo he llegado hace…- Miró el reloj y bufó.- Media hora, capullo.

James se tiró en su cama y contempló a su amigo.

¿Media hora? ¿Qué…? Espera.- Paró de hablar de golpe.- Imposible…- Sirius le miró.

Imposible ¿Qué?

Es sólo que… Anoche tuve un sueño muuuuuy raro.

¿Cómo de raro?

James se Rascó la nuca.

Bueno… Ane te decía no-se-qué de enamorarte y tu de afortunado o algo así…- Tenía las cejas fruncidas y se esforzaba en recordar.- Y Algo de un precio y luego besos… Te juro que es el sueño más raro que he tenido desde el de la tortita asesina…

Sirius le sonreía desde la cama de al lado.

Hermano, no fue un sueño. Nos espiaste dormido…- Y después de esas palabras se tapó de nuevo con la manta y volvió a dormirse.

James e quedó mirando el techo un rato, recordando el "Sueño". Entonces se acordó de algo y sonrió como un tonto.

¡Hala…! Una pelea en el barro… Yo querría verlo. Luego le digo a Lily y Ane que lo repitan…

_**Bueno, este es el último capítulo hasta que vuelva de vacaciones en París, hasta el 15.**_

_**Por eso lo he hecho largo, espero que os haya gustado**_

_**Tenía que juntar ya a esos dos tontos antes de irme, porque si no… Puuf.**_

_**Tal vez pueda conseguir un ordenador en la ciudad del amour y escribir otro, pero bueno…**_

_**Kate, he puesto el nombre completo de Ane x ti que lo sepas**_

_**No os preocupéis, en una semana actualizo.**_

_**Dejad Reviews…**_

_**Nuske19**_


	19. Chapter 19

El andén estaba repleto de gente aquella mañana de invierno, las personas se abrían paso como podían entre el mar de viajeros. Sólo un par de chicas estaban quietas, ajenas a las luchas de avance que se daban a su alrededor. Una de ellas movía las manos con nerviosismo.

Vamos a perder el tren.- Repetía la pelirroja una y otra vez. Su amiga parecía más tranquila, pero miraba el reloj a menudo.

Ya vendrá Lil, tranquilízate de una vez.

¿Cómo quieres que me calme si quedan dos minutos para que salga y aún no ha llegado?

Lily estallo t levantó los brazos indignada. La rubia sólo alzó las cejas y apretó los labios para evitar sonreír.

No me irás a pegas ¿No?- Sonrió ya sin poder evitarlo.- Porque James tendría que verlo. Ya sabes lo pesado que se puso con lo del barro.

Lily pareció volver en sí y buscó entre sus recuerdos "Lo del barro". Entonces cogió aire y lo soltó indignada.

Sólo a ti se te ocurre decirle a James Potter que te pegué…- Le reprochó.

No fui yo, te lo prometo. Además, fue a Sirius, tu novio nos espiaba.

Ya bueno.- Lily sonrió.- Pero no le vuelvas a contar esas cosas ni a James ni a TU Sirius.

A la rubia no se le escapó lo de "TU Sirius" Pero cuando iba a contestar Lily se sobresaltó y señaló al bullicio de gente.

Ahí está.- afirmó.- Qué mala cara tiene.

Ante se dio un golpecito en la frente.

Claro. Ayer fue luna llena.

Kate avanzaba velozmente hacia ellas. Tenía una larga cicatriz, claramente reciente, que le cruzaba la frente y le cortaba una de las cejas.

Consiguieron subir al tren cuando ya empezaba a partir y Lily se volvió hacia Kate con una mirada de preocupación, pero no dijo nada. Kate se fue al baño un momento y Lily se adelantó a Ane para buscar a los chicos mientras Ane buscaba no-sé-que en su baúl.

Cuando Lily llegó al compartimento de los chicos los encontró a los tres medio dormidos.

Vaya, pensábamos que habíais perdido el tren.- Le dijo Sirius buscando detrás de Lily.

Si bueno, Kate ha llegado muy tarde.- No hacía mucho caso a Sirius porque miraba a James con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, le había echado muchísimo de menos.

Se sentó a su lado, cerca de la ventana y ya saludó a Remus, que leía un libro que le resultó familiar.

Ane pasó delante del compartimento veloz, pero Sirius reconoció su melena rubia y poco le faltó para levantarse e ir a buscarla. Pero sacudió la cabeza. Unos segundos más tarde Ane asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

Oh, vaya. Lily… Necesito que vengas…- Parecía avergonzada y Lily se extrañó, no obstante se levantó y la siguió.

Poco después volvieron, Lily le echaba la bronca a Ane como si fuera un niño de primero que acababa de pillar cometiendo una travesura.

… Daño ¿No le has visto o qué? El pobre… Vas a tener que hacer algo para recompensarle. ¿Has visto como lloraba?

Jo Lily que no ha sido mi culpa. Se me ha cruzado y…- Entonces parecieron darse cuenta de que habían entrado en el compartimento porque Ane calló y carraspeó.

¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Remus sacando se tono de prefecto.

Ane casi lanza a un niño de primero por la ventanilla del tren.

¿Qué?- Fueron los tres chicos a la vez, pero Remus parecía el único escandalizado.

¿Qué has hecho qué?

No digas tonterías Lily. Lo que pasa es que el niño estaba con su súper-ratita nueva que le regalaron por navidad…Y Alice me ha dejado su gato para que se lo lleve a Frank y… Ha sido todo demasiado rápido. La rata ha saltado, el niño detrás, y si no hubiera pillado al vuelo a ese enano ahora habría que lamentar mucho más.

Todos callaron. Sirius fue el primero en hablar.

Si hubiera estado yo habría puesto a raya a ese gatito…

Ane…- Lily no hizo caso a Sirius.- Tienes que comprarle una rata nueva. O lo que sea.

Oh está bien, voy a hablar con él. Eh Rem, estás leyendo Drácula.

El chico se sorprendió un poco y miró a su amiga, que le sonreía. Le devolvió la sonrisa y miro el libro.

Sí, claro ¿Qué pensabas? Me lo recomendaste y… Bueno te ríes un rato, es verdad.

¿Le recomendaste a Remus un libro?- Se extrañó James.- ¿Tú a él?

Ehh,… Que ofende.

Y tras eso salió por la puerta justo cuando entraba Kate, que venía acalorada y entró tropezando. Lily tuvo reflejos, pero no hacía falta, pues Kate se mantenía en pie perfectamente.

Hola.- Les saludó todos la miraron y los chicos soltaron una exclamación al ver su cicatriz. Kate no les hizo mucho caso pero cuando Lily la miró con los ojos como platos empezó a asustarse y se llevó una mano a la cicatriz. Estaba sangrando

Remus dejó el libro a un lado y se acercó a Kate con la varita fuera, la obligó a sentarse. Kate notó un cosquilleo en el lugar de la herida y la cara de concentración de Remus, muy parecida a la que ponía cuando leía o estudiaba la hizo sonreír.

¿quién diablos te curó eso?-Le preguntó volviendo a ponerse en su sitio.

Muggles.- Respondió ella restándole importancia con un movimiento de mano. Se fijó en el libro se Remus y sonrió.- Eh, estás leyendo Drácula.

Todos fruncieron el ceño y esperaron la respuesta de Remus. Éste sonrió y miró a sus amigos y finalmente a Kate.

Sí, claro ¿Qué pensabas? Te ríes un rato.

Troncos.- Intervino James poniéndose repentinamente serio e incorporándose.- Creo que veo el futuro. Ahora entrará Ane con una herida en la cabeza y Remus se la curará.

Kate parecía la única que no entendió el chiste pero se sentó y apenas unos segundos más tarde entró Ane sangrando en la frente y maldiciendo a todo y a todos, y de paso acallando las risas de todos, que de pronto palidecieron.

¿Qué?- preguntó dejando de tocarse la herida.- Había un par de enanos, que por cierto está repleto por aquí, jugando fuera con un disco mordedor y me han dado en la frente.

Tío James.- Sirius habló mientras Remus reaccionaba por fin y curaba a Ane.- Dime que has visto que me toca la lotería.

……….

Poco tardó en difundirse la noticia de que Ane Dean y Sirius Black estaban saliendo juntos. Así pues casi todas las niñas que Ane se cruzaba por los pasillos del colegio la miraban con cierto odio.

No me acostumbro.- Le dijo a Sirius en la sala común una noche cuando James y Lily se hubieron marchado a la torre de astronomía.

¿A qué?- preguntó él sacando su estuche negro.

A que me miren así…- Bajó la voz y se acercó a Sirius para que sólo lo escuchara él, sin embargo no desviaba la mirada de una chica morena que había en una esquina de la sala: Vera Wilde

Él siguió su mirada y soltó una carcajada mientras dejaba la escoba a un lado y se giraba hacia ella.

Venga ya.- Puso una mano en l mejilla de la chica y la acarició con una ternura infinita.- Ane, no me digas que tienes miedo de esas niñas, Que estás en 7º, eres amiga de dos prefectos, de dos premios anuales, de dos licántropos

Y de un perro-oso que enfurece fácilmente.- Recitó ella y puso los ojos en blanco.- Lo sé.

Exacto.- Sirius sonrió y se acercó un poco.- Sobretodo lo del oso.

Pero…- Ella bajó la voz y miró a las chicas que ahora que estaban tan cerca y él acariciándola se habían puesto alerta como una manada de lobos furiosos. Abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia la mirada de Sirius.- Es que son muchas…

Él rió.- No estarás celosa?

Ella le asestó una mirada asesina.

Vaya, la mirada Lily te sale perfecta.

Lo sé.- Volvió a mirarle igual y el rió de nuevo.

Me tomaré eso como un no.- Se acercó aún más a ella y a sus narices les separaba solo un dedo de distancia.

Vale…- Sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante la mirada de Sirius. Él se mordió el labio y miro la sala. Se detuvo en un lugar y se le borró la sonrisa.

Pues… Yo sí que estoy celoso.

Ella intentó mirar pero Sirius no la dejó. La agarró por la barbilla con delicadeza y sonrió inocentemente.

¿Siempre sonríes?- le preguntó ella mientas se acercaba Sirius.

Cuando pienso en ti sí…

……

-James esto está prohibido

Lo sé Lily, por eso lo hacemos

James y Lily acababan de llegar a la torre. Aunque hacía frío, la noche era preciosa. James encendió unas llamas azules y las colocó en una especie de círculo en cuyo centro estaba Lily.

Pero Lily tenía calor, no sabría decir si por las llamas o porque James estaba sentado a su lado y sonreía con una de sus fantásticas sonrisas o porque hacían algo prohibido, `pero ¡Diablos, ella tenía calor!

Mira que estrellas.- Le dijo James y despreocupadamente le pasó a Lily un brazo por la cintura y la acercó a él.

Sí, son preciosas.- Susurró ella.

Casi tanto como tú.- Él no se dio cuanta pero el calor de Lily aumentó debido a la osadía del chico.- ¿No hace mucho frío aquí?- preguntó éste como si nada.

"No, no lo hace, pensó ella, De hecho, creo que me quemo"

Eh… Yo estoy bien.

James la miró entonces a los ojos, verdes como el más bello y precioso de los colores. Dios mío, esos ojos verdes eran como un estimulante para que la sangre de James Potter bombear a mayor velocidad. Eso no podía ser sano.

En un momento de locura, James se acercó a Lily y sin pensarlo ni dejar de mirarla a los ojos susurró: "Cásate conmigo"

Ui, eso lo había dicho él? Por la cara de Lily no sabía como tomárselo. Ambos estaban sorprendidos de las palabras que salieron de los labios de James. No dijeron nada, ni siquiera respiraban.

¿Qué?- la voz de la Gryffindor sonó más aguda de lo que esperaba.

¿Qué?- Repitió James desconcertado.

_**Y hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado, después de las "Vacaciones"**_

_**Tengo muchas cosas que escribir, ideas nuevas y sentido del humor**_

_**Renovado(O eso espero…) Así que ya veis.**_

_**Espero reviews por favor…**_

_**Nuske19**_


	20. Chapter 20

¿Qué James hizo qué?

Me lo dijo, te lo juro.

Silencio de nuevo en la habitación de las chicas. Lily les había contado lo sucedido en la torre de astronomía, pero sólo había obtenido la estupefacción de ellas. Y silencio.

Ane estaba seria y su cara a diferencia de Kate no mostraba emoción alguna, sin embargo la de la morena… Bueno definámosla como rara.

Te ha pedido matrimonio…- Repetía Kate para ella.

Olé sus huevos

¡Ane!

¿Qué?- se quejó la aludida.- Tía Lily, ése chico siempre consigue sorprenderme.

Dímelo a mí.

Sí… a ti te lo estoy diciendo- Ante fingió desconcierto.

Pero… te ha pedido matrimonio…- Kate seguía a lo suyo…

Se le escapó, no lo dijo en serio…

Pero aún así… Dios mío Lily. Ése tío es un loco.

No- Ane rió.- La definición certera es que es un James Potter, eso supera la locura normal.

Es un maldito James Potter.- rectificó su amiga.- Yo no sabría qué responderle en ese momento.

Ala ni yo…

¿Qué hiciste?

Hubo otro silencio como el anterior.

Dime que no saliste corriendo.

No salí corriendo.- Lily hizo una mueca.- Ahora ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

¡Lily!- Kate rió.- Saliste corriendo… Pobre James…

Yo… yo… ¡Me pidió matrimonio!

Las otras dos asintieron conformes…

………

James, hermano, eres el puto amo.

Joder, cállate de una vez Sirius. Lo dije sin pensar, Lily me anula, ya lo sabéis.

Sigo pensando que eres la caña.- Su amigo sonrió y se tiró a la cama.

Remus se mordía el labio.

Joder James… le pediste matrimonio.

Otro igual

No tío… es que… No puedes soltarlo así como así y esperar que nos lo esperemos. Aunque bueno…

Remus, ha sido un James Potter y ya está

¿Un James Potter?

Remus miró cómplice a Sirius y explicó:

Nos lo inventamos Sirius Ane Kate y yo… Se supone que es más que la simple locura…

Oh, qué alegría.

Se quedaron un momento callados y Sirius cambió drásticamente de tema.

¿Creéis que el chaval este… el Robert Thompson…?- No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, pues James le cortó

Oh, venga ya… ¿Estás celoso de ése?

Joder… No para de mirarla… y… y…

El caso no es que él la quiera, es que ella no le quiere a él.- Atajó Remus.- Y yo sé que no le quiere.

Sirius le miró con el ceño fruncido. Finalmente pareció aceptar la explicación.

Vale…

………….

Os lo juro gente, si ése chaval no deja de comer le va a dar algo… Siempre siempre come mucho. Rem, deberías intervenir.

Remus que estaba comiéndose un trozo de bizcocho se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y miró a Ane.

Eee?- murmuró aún con la boca llena. La chica sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza cuando le vio con cara de tonto y la boca llena. James le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y rió mientras que Lily le regañaba por el gesto. Sirius engullía el bol de cereales sin apenas darse cuenta de la conversación, aunque miraba de vez en cuando a todos para ver qué decían, y Kate miraba hacia el lugar donde había mirado su amiga.

Pues atenta porque se pone otra magdalena, y van…

Siete.- Completó Ane, que había vuelto rápidamente la cabeza.

¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer que mirar qué come Taylor?- preguntó Sirius mirando al chico.

¿La verdad? No.

Lily y Sirius pusieron los ojos en blanco. Remus terminó su desayuno y se puso en pie:

Tengo que ir a la biblioteca antes de la primera clase…- Anunció.- Nos vemos luego.

Espera.- Exclamó Ane sobresaltando a todos. Se encogió avergonzada.- Te… acompaño. ¿Por qué me miráis todos?

Tal vez sea el grito que has dado.- Se burló James.

O porque me has dado en el estómago…- Se dolió Sirius. Ane le abrazó y le pidió disculpas mientras se ponía en pie. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió del resto. Con un gesto de mano.

¿Qué creéis que traman estos?- preguntó Kate siguiendo con la mirada a los otros dos que salían por la puerta del gran comedor.

Ni zorra.- Aseguró Sirius sonriendo al lugar donde habían desaparecido, aunque en realidad lo sabía perfectamente.- Ni zorra…

Kate compuso una mueca extraña que no pasó desapercibida por sus amigos, que en sus interiores sabían qué pasaba y sonrieron imperceptiblemente.

…………

¿Qué piensas hacer?

¿La verdad?- ella asintió.- Ni zorra.

Ane le miró de reojo y sonrió.

A veces te pareces demasiado a Sirius, en serio.

¡Buah! Ni que fuera tan…- Se calló ante la mirada de su amiga.- Lo siento.

Jo, Rem lo pregunto en serio, quiero saber qué tenéis pensado hacer.

¿Sirius no te lo ha contado?

¿Es qué acaso te lo preguntaría si no hubiera hablado con él?

Sí.

Mierda. Vale, bueno, aún no he hablado con él… Dímelo.

Sirius dice que… Que lo mejor es que saque mi "Lado lobuno"

Ane compuso una mueca de disgusto y Remus suspiró aliviado.

Lo sé…- dijo simplemente él.

Remus, no le irás a hacer caso ése…

_Ése _ ha conquistado a medio Hogwards… incluyéndote a ti.- Ella rió un momento y le miró.

En realidad yo le conquisté a él.

Ya… Bueno.

Remus ¿Cómo pretendes enamorarla sacando al lobo peligroso y… enooorme que hay allí dentro?

Eso digo yo. Pero no hay una idea mejor.

Ella asintió derrotada.

Siempre puedo hacer lo que dijo James del zepelín.

¿Eh?- ella se extrañó.

Nada, un James Potter…

Ah… ¿Por qué no haces lo que dije yo y la besas ya?

Lo intenté… Pero no pude…

Ella chasqueó la lengua.


	21. Chapter 21

El desayuno se presentaba más tranquilo de lo normal, y eso para Kate era un claro signo de que no iba a ser un día nada bueno.

Eso se confirmó cuando una lechuza le trajo a Remus el profeta y en la primera página había una espeluznante noticia:

Un matrimonio es asesinado en Londres sin motivo aparente.- lee Remus en voz alta.- Una familia de magos fue encontrada anoche en su residencia en la capital con signos de violencia, lo cual significa que lucharon hasta la muerte. Finalmente fueron asesinados con la maldición asesina. Aún se buscan a los agresores, y sin duda la comunidad mágica está de luto… Y le da el pésame al hijo de la pareja. Esto es horrible ¿Qué edad puede tener el niño?

Todos sus compañeros quedaron en silencio con una profunda agonía en el estómago. Todas las lechuzas entraron en el comedor haciendo un estruendo enorme. Ane recibía más correo de lo habitual y pasó las cartas una a una sin abrirlas.

Mi tía Margaret… Vaya creí que había muerto. Mi tío Alfred, Bianca… Tus padres, James… ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Lily que día es hoy?

20 de febrero.

No es mi cumpleaños… Pero… Una carta del ministerio.- Todos la miraban ahora mientras abría la carta con el ceño fruncido. Comenzó a leer, y a medida que lo hacía le temblaba el mentón. Un gemido salió a través de su garganta y se levantó con violencia de la mesa y salió a grandes zancadas del lugar. Sus amigos se miraron y James cogió la carta

Eh, no la leas, no es de nuestra...- Empezó Lily pero James la cayó y su cara mostraba una seriedad que jamás habían mostrado las facciones de James Potter. Cuando terminó de leer se tapó la cara con ambas manos y respiró hondo un par de veces.

El matrimonio que encontraron ayer…- Su voz era ronca y entrecortada.- Eran los padres de Ane…

Sus amigos se quedaron sin respiración.

…….

Ane lloraba en una de las aulas vacías. No es posible, se repetía mentalmente. Siempre habían sido muy cuidadosos con su seguridad ¿Qué habría ocurrido?

Ella sabía bien que entre las grandes familias tenían muchos enemigos, que muchas personas deseaban la muerte de sus padres, que les consideraban traidores a la sangre. Jamás pensó que eso pasaría, no deseaba pensarlo. Ahora por primera vez en su vida comprendía lo cerca que le había tocado la guerra. La puerta del aula chirrió y por ella entró un James Potter que jamás había conocido.

Al verle tan serio se le hizo un nudo en el estomago que sólo hizo que llorase más aún. Su amigo se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

Ane…- Su voz era reconfortante.- No te preocupes… Tranquila… Shhh…

Pasó un largo rato hasta que se tranquilizó, entonces James habló de nuevo:

Tenemos que ir a ver al director…- La miró a los ojos.- Yo te acompaño.

Así lo hicieron. Llegaron a la puerta del despacho del director del colegio y James susurró la contraseña, dejándoles pasar a ambos. Cuando llegaron al interior del despacho Dumbledore les miraba con seriedad y tristeza.

Gracias James… Puedes marcharte.

El chico apretó más fuerte a Ane contra sí.- No director, me quedo con ella.

El anciano les miró comprensivo y asintió.

Los grandes amigos son esenciales en estos momentos, Ane.- El director les invitó a sentarse.- Soy consciente de lo ocurrido.

¿Por qué?- pudo susurrar ella.- ¿Por qué… No me lo… Anunciaron antes..?

Querida… El ministerio está aterrorizado. No quieren que te lo cuente, pero soy consciente de tu sufrimiento y sé que necesitas respuestas. Tus padres han sido asesinados por los que se hacen llamar Mortífagos.

James apretó la mandíbula. Sí, sabía bien quienes eran por las historias de Sirius. Ane cerró fuertemente los ojos, hinchados y rojos.

Eres mayor de edad…- prosiguió el profesor.- Lo cual quiere decir que eres suficientemente responsable de tu cuidado. Aún con eso los Señores Potter se han ofrecido a darte un hogar hasta que te sientas preparada.

James asintió, reforzando la idea de sus padres. Ane se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Prefería mil veces a los padres de James como tutores que a cualquier otro familiar. Hubo un breve silencio.

Profesor…- Habló con voz rota Ane.- ¿Cuándo es el…?

Mañana.- Comprendió el director.- Tendrás una semana para asimilar todo. Podrás quedarte en casa de los Potter.

Gracias profesor…

Salieron del despacho del director con una profunda tristeza reflejada en sus rostros. Hacía ya una hora que las clases habían empezado y los pasillos estaban vacíos a excepción de 4 alumnos que esperaban apoyados a la salida del despacho de Dumbledore. Sus rostros reflejaban una tristeza y una seriedad impropias de unos chicos de su edad. Sirius se levantó al ver la escalera moviéndose y se lanzó sobre Ane cuando salió y no la soltó. Lily se les unió seguida por Remus Kate y James. Se quedaron un rato en medio del pasillo mientras las clases seguían hasta que se separaron y Ane jadeó:

¿Estáis aquí… cuando deberíais… Estar en pociones?- Lily casi sonrió con ternura.

Ane… Tú eres mucho más importante que cualquier poción.

Además… Siempre había querido saltarme esa clase.- Añadió Kate.- Y reconoce que será la única vez que verás a Lily y Remus saltarse clase.

Kate por favor…- Lily la miró con su mirada Lily.- Alguna de historia de Hogwards me saltaré.

Estás de coña.- Kate la miraba de hito en hito. Después miró a Ane.- Está de coña.

Ane tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Chicos…- Había abierto la boca, pero la voz que se escuchó no era la suya. Todos miraron a Sirius perplejos, incluidos Ane. Sirius sólo miraba a la chica a la que aún tenía apretaba contra sí, como hacía poco había hecho James.- Deberíamos llevarla a su habitación para que descanse y… Bueno… Piense y ordene sus pensamientos.

Ane asintió conforme y empezaron a andar hacia los dormitorios.

………


	22. Chapter 22

La casa de los Potter en aquel momento le parecía más tenue y oscura de lo que recordaba. Vacía sin ninguno de los portadores del apellido, con tan sólo unos viejos elfos domésticos de compañía se sentía sola y vulnerable. Se había pasado los últimos tres días llorando y ya no quedaban más lágrimas en su cuerpo. Se sentó con cuidado, aun con las borrosas imágenes de ésos extraños días en su mente.

Muchos de sus familiares le habían ofrecido alojamiento, pero ella prefería quedarse con sus padrinos. Alguien llamó a la puerta y Ane se sobresaltó. En la calle llovía a cantaros y ella se asomó a una de las ventanas: Tal vez la señora Potter se hubiera dejado las llaves cuando salió a la compra. Se acercó a la puerta al ver que ningún elfo acudía a la segunda llamada. Descorrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Un hombre de negro le esperaba en el portal con una mueca burlona que pretendía ser una sonrisa en sus finos labios, pero demostraba que no estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos.

Se quedó sin aire en los pulmones un momento y percibió cómo el hombre le apuntaba con la varita, a pesar de no haberse apenas movido. Sus ojos la desafiaban desde su oscuridad.

Lestrange…

Dean… Deberías haber muerto con tus padres.- Su risa sonó como un trueno y resultó realmente desagradable.- He venido para terminar el trabajo de aficionados…

Sonó un chasquido y el nuevo soltó una exclamación ahogada antes de sacar la varita, Lestrange lanzó una maldición hacia Ane antes de volverse hacia el hombre que acababa de aparecerse. Ane trato de esquivar la maldición, pero estaba demasiado cerca de su atacante por lo que el hechizo le dio en el brazo derecho rajándole la túnica y rasgándole la carne. Soltó un alarido antes de esconderse tras la puerta y buscar su varita.

Cuando la encontró salió a la calle a defender a James que parecía tener problemas. Aún con el brazo sangrante lanzó todo tipo de hechizos con toda su mala intención antes de que uno de ellos impactara de lleno en la cara del mortífago. James aprovechó el momento para inmovilizar al hombre e invocar un patronus que salió a toda velocidad hacia el final de la calle.

Ane…- Se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, que aún estaba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.- ¿Qué?

Venía a matarme James… A acabar el trabajo.

James comprendió muchas cosas. Comprendió que su amiga estaba en peligro. Que lo más probable es que tuvieran que hacer algo que les destrozaría por dentro. Que no volvería a ser lo mismo de siempre a partir de entonces. Que deberían mandarla lejos. Que apenas tendrían tiempo de despedirse. Comprendió que como mucho les quedaban un par de semanas juntos, y que _a partir de entonces no volverían a verse…_

**16 años después…**

Un hombre caminaba veloz por las oscuras calles de Londres mientras miraba hacia todos lados con precaución. Se paró en un portal y comprobó por milésima vez que no le seguían. Se quitó la capucha que le tapaba de la lluvia y llamó a una de las casas. A los pocos segundos una voz le habló desde el telefonillo y el hombre contestó.

La puerta del portal se abrió y éste entró rápido. Cuando llegó a la puerta dudó por primera que eso hubiera sido una buena idea… Había pasado tanto tiempo… Pero ya no era peligroso, hacía tiempo que había dejado de serlo. Cuando iba a golpear con los nudillos la puerta se abrió de par en par. Una sonrisa ensombrecida le recibió desde la tenue luz del descansillo.

Rem…- El hombre cerró los ojos y algo que hacía tiempo se había roto en él se rompió más aún.- 16 años es mucho tiempo…

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos amigos.

Kate…- Su nombre le desgarraba.- Pensé que habías muerto.

Lo hice… Kate murió hace tiempo. Murió con Lily y James… Y con Ane.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio y ella le invitó a pasar. Tras vacilar un instante, Remus Lupin penetró en el interior de la nueva casa de su antigua amiga. Su interior no era más luminoso que el descansillo, pero sus ojos se acostumbraron con más facilidad de la que esperaba. Los muebles eran escasos y los que había estaban desgastados y roídos.

Sirius…- Dijo el hombre simplemente, pero fue suficiente para que su amiga lo entendiera.

Lo sé.- Apuntó simplemente.

Hay que encontrarle.

No será necesario. Él te encontrará a ti.

Al licántropo le recorrió un escalofrío. Kate compuso una mueca, su rostro había envejecido más de lo normal y mostraba un sufrimiento más allá de lo normal. Tenía numerosas cicatrices, algunas recientes. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una simple coleta y unos mechones caían libremente.

Kate…- Ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

No. Soy Jacqueline. Llámame Jakie.

El suspiró.

Harry está en peligro.- Los ojos de ella se iluminaron de pronto. Negó con la cabeza.

No… Sirius no es el peligro. Nunca lo ha sido. Remus ya sabes lo que yo opino de esto.- Remus se acercó a ella.

Mató a esos muggles.

No, Remus no lo hizo. El Sirius que yo conozco no lo hizo.

El rostro del licántropo se ensombreció.

Como tú dices, el Sirius que nosotros conoces murió, con Ane.

No traicionó a James. No traicionó a Lily.

Kate…- Ella cerró los ojos y él acarició su mejilla con ternura.

Remus… No lo hizo.- Abrió los ojos de nuevo.- ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta?

Él no dijo nada, sacudió la cabeza y salió de nuevo a la calle helada. Había empezado a nevar y los copos caían sobre el asfalto mojado. Decidió andar hasta su casa para despejarse un poco. Kate no había sido la misma desde la muerte de Ane un mes después de terminar el colegio. Pero aún así había seguido hacia delante, más o menos. Pero la muerte de los Potter había destrozado su lado más humano. Se había aislado en las montañas, sacando su lado más lobuno y, tras 7 años aislada, decidió volver. Pero nunca volvió del todo. En cuanto a Sirius, la muerte de Ane nunca la superó, Remus creía que eso fue lo que le llevó a traicionar a James y Lily.

Llegó a su casa. Su casa, que consistía en un miserable ático en un barrio poco conocido. Abrió la puerta, que chirrió y crujió el suelo cuando entró. Respiró profundo y se puso alerta: Humedad, pintura y… Lavanda.

Algo no cuadraba. Respiró de nuevo. El corazón se le paró cuando distinguió el olor nuevo en esa casa. Tragó saliva y encendió las luces. Una sombra se acercó a él despacio.

No era una sombra, era un puma negro como el cielo aquella noche. El puma fue cambiando de forma a medida que se acercaba a él y se transformó en una mujer rubia de ojos claros que le miraba con preocupación y admiración. Se quedaron un par de minutos sin decir nada, sólo mirándose.

Ane…

Sirius.- Le cortó ella.- Hay que encontrarle.


	23. Chapter 23

Ane estaba empapada, pero no se movió, y su amigo tampoco lo hizo por miedo a que si se movía, ella desaparecería como un fantasma.

Tú… estabas muerta.- Sus palabras sonaron rudas y más dolorosas de lo que esperaba. A Ane le cambió la cara en una muestra de absoluto dolor.

Es verdad. Lo creíais todos. Menos James, él y yo lo planeamos.- Remus apretó la mandíbula, cierto que a él no le había dolido tanto como a Sirius, pero su muerte les destrozó a todos, en cierto modo.- Después del ataque en casa de los Potter James y yo supimos que a los Mortífagos.- Paró un momento, había pronunciado la palabra con tanto odio que Remus se retorció incomodo.- No les importaría dañar, herir o matar a las personas que más quería.

Supongo que en el fondo ansiaban tener un… "Motivo" para acabar con dos licántropos, una sangre sucia y dos traidores a la sangre. Bueno, tres. Por eso me marché, Rem. Por eso lo dejé todo. Pero nunca os dejé del todo. Seguí hablando con James, por supuesto me hacía pasar por una tía suya, pero me contaba cosas de vosotros. Supe lo tuyo con Kate, y lo de su marcha a los bosques. Supe lo de Lily, y Harry.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de su amiga y reconoció a la niña que había conocido años atrás sólo con esa sonrisa.- Me mandaba fotos, decía que era un gran jugador de quidditch. También supe lo de Sirius.- Su voz se llenó de tristeza.- Ésta vez por los periódicos.

Remus no sabía qué decir, estaba concentrado en la mirada de la rubia, que seguía teniendo el mismo pelo brillante y rubio de siempre, pero con un mechón negro en el flequillo que no le hacía juego para nada y estropeaba la armonía de sus cabellos. Llevaba puesto un colgante que asoció con Sirius, pues era el colgante que le había regalado por terminar el curso.

Se acordó de Sirius.

Tenemos que proteger a Harry de Sirius.- Ane se envaró de pronto.

¿Proteger a Harry de Sirius? Remus, no… No es de Sirius de quién hay que protegerle.- Ane empezó a temblar, no sabría decir si de rabia o del frío, en cualquier caso, Remus replicó.

Que sigas enamorada de él no quiere decir que no matara a Lily y James. Que no les traicionara.- Como esperaba, a Ane le sentó como una cuchillada.

¿Qué te ha pasado Lupin?- Dijo sin embargo.- ¿Dónde está el chico que confiaba en sus amigos? ¿El lobo al que Sirius sacó más de una vez de atacar a alumnos? Con el chico que reías sentado en los jardines mientras James intentaba conquistar a Lily…

Vendió a Lily y James, mató a Peter y los muggles y lo único que le importaba en el fondo… Era él.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos. Ane vio la duda en los del lobo y supo que ni él creía sus palabras. Por fin Remus empezó a darse cuenta que el chico que había conocido no haría eso. Ni el de antes de la muerte de Ane…

Ni el de después…

¿Qué?

Sirius cambió mucho después de tu… Ausencia.- Se acercó al sofá y miró a su amiga que seguía temblando. Sacó la varita y la secó.

Gracias…- Susurró ella.- Lo sé… James me lo contó. Decía que estaba ausente, y que… No se separaba de mis cosas.

No. Tampoco de nosotros, creo que no quería que nos pasara nada.

Merlín santo…- Ane cerró los ojos.- ¿No crees que ha sufrido demasiado?

Remus supo que sí, pero no dijo nada, su silencio era suficiente respuesta.

¿Cómo pretendes encontrarle?- preguntó sin embargo el hombre.

Pensaba que eso me lo dirías tú.

Pasaron horas diciendo lugares en los que era probable o no que estuviera. Al final, cansados decidieron terminar.

Mañana iré a ver en la casa de los gritos.- Ane asintió.

Yo debería irme ya.

¿No vas a quedarte aquí? Pensaba que…

No puedo. Se supone que estoy muerta. Mejor me voy al único sitio donde sé que no me encontrarían…

Remus arrugó la nariz y pensó. Ane sonrió de nuevo divertida y le resolvió el problema:

A mi antigua casa.

O pero está habitada de nuevo… No puedes…

A esa casa no…- Sin embargo las últimas palabras no las llegó a escuchar, pues la puerta se cerró antes de que el hombre lobo terminase de protestar…

……

Las frías calles de Hogsmeade no habían cambiado absolutamente nada. La lluvia caía con violencia y las calles estaban completamente vacías, dándole un aspecto tétrico y un poco amenazador.

Con la noticia de la fuga de Sirius Black, el despiadado asesino, de la prisión de Azkaban, Nadie se atrevía en esos días a acercarse a las puertas de su casa siquiera a no ser que fuera realmente necesario. Y mucho menos con una noche como esa. Puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas a cal y canto, lo que animó a la chica a pasear en su forma humana por las calles, eso sí, tapada con su capa de viaje. Llegó a las afueras del pueblo, a una casa que llevaba 12 años abandonada, pero aún se veían restos de su belleza.

Ane esperó unos minutos contemplándola antes de atreverse a entrar en la antigua casa de Sirius. Cuando tocó la valla de madera con la pintura descolchada sintió un nudo en el estómago. La abrió y se deslizó al porche, dónde sacó una pequeña llave y abrió la puerta, que se quejó al entrar y chirrió como nunca.

Vaya, esperaba mejor recibimiento.- Susurró la chica antes de encender las luces con la varita.

La casa se iluminó de nuevo tenuemente, lo suficiente como para que no tropezara con las cosas. Se acercó a la mesa de la entrada y vio una fotografía de su grupo cuando eran jóvenes. El corazón le latió con violencia.

Si… ¿Sirius?- Llamó con voz temblorosa volviendo a dejar el marco en su sitio. Alguien había estado allí hacía poco, pues el polvo de la mesa había sido apartado, sin mucho afán, sólo lo suficiente para ver las fotografías.

Entró en el salón y vio a un perro tirado en el suelo, medio moribundo. Se tiró corriendo a ayudarlo.

Joder joder…- Miró hacia todos los lados, y salió corriendo a la cocina. Cuando volvió traía antigua comida en lata y algo de agua. El perro, que estaba dormido olió la comida y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban empezó a comer.

Ane acariciaba al perro de nuevo. Le trajo hasta 4 platos de comida para que finalmente se saciara.

Tanto apetito como siempre…- Le susurró, pero el perro se había vuelto a dormir…

Al día siguiente Sirius despertó con el corazón palpitándole con furia dentro del pecho. Seguía en medio del salón, pero tenía un cuenco de comida a su lado y se había transformado a su forma humana. Se sintió raro y miró a su alrededor. No recordaba nada ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero a pesar del abandono la reconoció, y un dolor que creía desaparecido volvió a su pecho. Se levantó como pudo y se sentó en el sofá. Sacó un recorte del profeta y volvió a mirar a la rata de os Weasley.

Pettigrew…- gruñó. Entonces escuchó unos pasos en la planta de arriba y se puso en guardia.

Esperó… Esperó… Y se escuchó un golpe sordo seguido de un "Oh mierda. ¿Quién narices puso esto aquí?" Sirius por poco se desmaya (¿Eso no suena un poco…? Bah, bueno se desmaya como un machote ¿va?)

Esa voz la reconocería aunque hiciese más de una década que no la escuchaba. Y su forma de soltar improperios era única. Escuchó más atentamente mientras los pasos se acercaban a la escalera y se puso más alerta aún si cabe. Los pasos se detuvieron en las escaleras y él apreció su duda.

Sin embargo su corazón no tenía dudas y aceleró el ritmo de una forma que no era nada sana. Si seguía así poco faltaba para que se le saliese del pecho. Su oído se anuló al escuchar únicamente los latidos de la sangre. Respiró hondo, pero el aire estaba demasiado húmedo para distinguir nada.

Entonces distinguió sus piernas bajando, sus rodillas, sus muslos, sus caderas sus… ejem. Su pelo largo con, Hum, un mechón negro. Se le aceleró, si podía más aún, el corazón al notar su mirada. Ala, casi se desmaya de nuevo.

"Coño Sirius, desmayarse es de nenas. Si te desmayas, es por la falta de… alimentos y sueño"

Ane tragó saliva y abrió la boca para hablar, explicarle todo lo que había pasado, pero no hacía falta. Ella estaba viva. VIVA, era más de lo que necesitaba. Se acercó a ella poco a poco, cojeando y por miedo a que, como había hecho Remus, despareciera.

Ane…- Se acercó más a ella, y vio cómo le escrutaba y su cara se volvía una mueca de… No soportó cómo le miraba y desvió la mirada. Estaba claro que estaba asqueada… De él.

Ane se asustó. Lo había entendido mal, todo lo había entendido mal. Le dolía verle así, no era otra cosa. Le puso la mano en la mejilla, que era todo hueso. Tenía un aspecto horrible y enfermizo. El tacto de la chica hizo que el corazón que con tanta violencia latía se parase de pronto. La miró entre asustado y sorprendido, su mirada seguía siendo la misma que conquistaba a todas las chicas de Hogwards en sus tiempos, de un gris hipnotizante.

Sirius…- Susurró ella con ternura. Las siguientes palabras sorprendieron al mago tanto que casi se desmaya por 4º vez- Te quiero.

"Sirius por dios, que no eres una puta adolescente. Calla de una vez a tus nervios"

El chico no se movió y ella temió haber dicho demasiado. Pero entonces él acarició su mejilla con la delgada mano y jugó con el mechón negro.

"Ane por dios, no te aceleres tanto, es sólo Sirius. Un Sirius al que no ves desde hace demasiado. Hay mi madre que me muero aquí y ahora"

Te quiero.- Repitió él con la voz ronca más parecida a la de un perro que a la de un humano, pero ella sonrió y lo que a él le había estado presionando el pecho causándole un dolor más fuerte que el dolor físico, desapareció con esa sonrisa.

……..

_**Y bueno, ¿Quién dijo Ñoño?**_

_**Sé que en estos 4 capítulos ha cambiado la historia maaazo,**_

_**Pero esk tenía que hacerlos más mayores **_

_**Y emocionalmente más maduros**_

_**Aún tengo que arreglar un par de cosas**_

_**En plan… A Kate y a Remus, tengo que explicar la historia de amor que tuvieron, tal vez haga un (Back to the past)… xD**_

_**Y bueno… Gracias x seguir leyendo y dejad reviews, aunque hasta ahora la única persona que deje reviews sea mi Kate personal… xD**_


	24. Chapter 24

Kate esperó a que se escuchara la puerta de la calle cerrarse y se asomó a la pequeña ventana que ofrecía una inmejorable vista de la calle. Suspiró, y el cristal de volvió un círculo de vaho que impidió ver la desaparición de Lupin por la esquina.

Agotada se dejó caer en el antiguo sofá. No es que viviera mal, pero siendo lo que era tampoco podía permitirse gran cosa. Encendió una de las lámparas de la mesa junto al sofá y cogió el marco que había junto a ella.

Eran todos los del grupo una semana antes de terminar el último curso en Hogwards. Dos días antes de que Remus la besara por primera vez. Un mes antes de que todo lo malo empezara.

Pasó el dedo por la fotografía, de uno en uno: Primero por Lily, que sonreía mientras se apoyaba en James, que tenía el pelo aún más revuelto que de costumbre. Se acordaba de aquel día. Habían estado jugando un partido de quidditch y, bueno… Lily no era una voladora profesional. Terminaron con la pelirroja con un tobillo torcido y James llevándola de un lado a otro.

A su lado estaba Remus, que tenía bajo el hombro su inseparable libro y se rascaba la nuca como si no le gustaran las fotografías. Sirius tenía el codo sobre su hombro y se apoyaba sonriente en Remus. Agarraba a Ane de la mano y ésta le miraba de reojo y se le lanzaba a abrazarle mientras Kate pasaba de estar normal y tranquila a poner una cara rara.

Volvió a dejar la fotografía donde antes y resopló.

Remus…- Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió al pasado…

_Oh venga Kate, no me vas a decir que Remus Lupin no te pone…_

_Ane por el amor de Merlín…- Lily la miró de arriba a abajo.- Que tienes novio._

_Oh Lily, a ti también te pone. Mira cómo te has puesto, como un tomate.- Ane se giró hacia Kate que se debatía entre echarse a reír o hacer como si no las conociera.- En el fondo nuestra pelirroja amiga es una salida mental._

_¡Ane!_

_Siguieron andando hasta encontrar un lugar donde sentarse en los jardines. Lily seguía roja y ya no hablaba a la rubia, que parecía en otro mundo y la miraba a ella._

_¿Qué?- preguntó la loba._

_Te gusta ¿Verdad?_

_Kate dudó, pero finalmente confesó con un "Sí… Mucho"_

_Lo sabía, Lily, lo sabía._

_Lily parecía haber perdonado a Ane y ahora abrazaba a Kate. Ni la vio venir, simplemente parpadeó, y ya tenía a la pelirroja encima._

_Jo Lil, que velocidad. -Otro silencio.- Y por cierto, rubita. Tú sí que eres una salida._

_La chica pareció más divertida que ofendida._

_¿Y eso por qué?_

_Porque le miras el culo a tu novio demasiado…- Ane abrió la boca en forma de O y empezó a reírse.- ¿Qué?_

_Que… Si… Sabes… Eso…- Pudo decir.- Es… Porque le mirabas el culo a mi novio y se desvía la mirada hacia mí._

_Mentira. Yo le miro el culo a James.- Dijo la morena. Lily se sobresaltó._

_Eeeh…- Pensó un momento, y dijo con una seriedad típica de ella.- No me extraña. Es el mejor de Hogwards…_

_Baja modestia, que sube la Sra. Potter._

_Oh por dios no me llames así. Me recuerda a la madre de James._

_Ui pues ahora que lo dices…_

…_._

_Vale: Tres cosas. Una, no estés nervioso tío. Ya sabes que Kate siente lo mismo.- Remus asintió tragando saliva mientras se paseaba por la habitación.- Dos, me mareas de tanto moverte así que para de una vez. Me recuerdas a James en sus primeras citas con Evans._

_Remus paró de golpe y James mató a Sirius con la mirada._

_Eh te sale muy bien la mirada Lily. A todos les sale bien menos a mí.- Dijo Sirius. Frunció el ceño e intentó matar con la mirada a James de vuelta, pero parecía un cachorrito atontado.- Supongo que dos horas no valen. Tendré que practicar tres o cuatro más delante del espejo mañana._

_Todos le miraron. Él se encogió de hombros y los otros sacudieron la cabeza._

_Vale ¿La tercera?_

_¿Tercer qué?_

_Has dicho tres cosas._

_A, no sé quedaba mejor que dos cosas, así que he dicho tres pero no tengo nada más que decir. ¿James?- Él negó y Sirius volvió a mirar al lobo.- Si quieres añado algo más pero… Bueno no te aseguro nada. A ver… Tercero, pero no por eso menos importante… No te olvides el chocolate._

_James pudo los ojos en blanco y sonrió mientras que Remus se tiraba en la cama de golpe._

_Payaso._

…_._

_Remus la esperaba en la sala común a las doce en punto. No había nadie en la habitación y se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Justo cuando pensó levantarse se escucharon unos pasos veloces de las escaleras de las chicas. Kate llegó tropezando y se detuvo delante de él resoplando._

_Ane me ha obligado a supervisar una pelea de chicas.- Bufó, Remus encarnó una ceja.- Sí hombre._

_¿Y eso por qué?_

_Porque Lily se ha metido con su color de pelo. Algo así como "Si algún día te hicieras una mecha negra te dejaría elegir el nombre de mi hijo…" Ane ha dicho que por encima de su cadáver, lo elegiría igualmente. Y lo siguiente que recuerdo en una nube de plumas envolviendo mi habitación._

_Vaya par de locas. Bueno no, vaya trío.- Remus parecía nervioso pero sonrió y añadió.-- ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_Pues la verdad… No lo sé. ¿Vamos a salir de la sala común? Eres prefecto._

_Lo sé. Pero una vez al año…_

_¡Genial! Vamos a dar una vuelta…_

_Sabes…- Empezó él cuando se levantó, antes de salir por el retrato.- Hace mucho que quería hacer esto._

_Y sin previo aviso la besó, como sólo un lobo puede hacer._

…

Remus. Y ahora, tras tanto tiempo había vuelto para pedir que le ayude a encontrar a Sirius. El mismo Sirius que decían, había traicionado a sus mejores amigos. Se acostó en el sillón y murmuró un "No puedo ayudarte con esto, Rem..."

Se quedó dormida al instante, soñó con Ane. Una Ane que ahora tendría su edad. La sonreía con dulzura y se acercaba a ella bromeando, pero había algo que había cambiado: Un mechón negro en su pelo rubio.

"Si algún día te hicieras una mecha negra te dejaría elegir el nombre de mi hijo…"

………….

_**Alaa ya van 24 capítulo, No me lo creo (Sniif)**_

_**X lo dl último review de mi personal Kate: Jajaja me encanta esta chica!!**_

_**Vale, a ver lo del mechón, esk no sabía cómo explicar que Annie se hubiera hecho un mechón negro que tan poco le pegaba, y bueno supongo no tiene tampoco mucho sentido que Kate sepa que al final se lo hizo.**_

_**Luego terminaré el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces dejad reviews… **_

_**También se supone que Kate es un poco patosa y a partir de ahora creo que voy a demostrar aún más esta faceta. Creo que es una Tonks más suavizada(A Remus le ponen las patosas eeh)**_

_**Nada nada, un besazo**_

_**Nuske19**_


	25. Chapter 25

Dos años después…

Por muy raro que le pareciera a Sirius, después del verano tan ajetreado que habían tenido en Grimmauld place, ahora la casa estaba en silencio.

Se le encogió el corazón al estar solo y se sintió vacío de pronto. En seguida se le pasó la sensación al escuchar la puerta principal abriéndose y al ver a Kate sonrió.

Tras ella estaba Ane, con el pelo recogido y una capucha: Fuera llovía a cantaros.

Odio septiembre.- Anunció Kate tirando su abrigo al perchero de la entrada.

Pues a mí me encanta.- Debatió su amiga

A ti te encanta todo…- Dijo de muy mal humor.

Ya…

Kate entró en la cocina con el ceño fruncido y Ane sonrió a su marido. "Luna llena" Articuló sin decirlo en voz alta. Sirius exhaló una carcajada y bajó las escaleras para reunirse con Ane.

¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó

Pues como pueden ir estas cosas.- Sonrió ella con cariño. A él le brillaban los ojos de nerviosismo, pero esperó a que ella se lo dijera. Ella le hizo sufrir más y se mordió un labio para no sonreír.- Es niña.

Sirius la miró un momento y su mente se fue a otra galaxia. Se imaginó el rostro de su hija… "Su niña" Tendría los ojos de su madre, la nariz de su padre y el pelo… de su padre también. Ane miraba atenta su reacción y sonrió al ver la cara de "ahora no me molestes que estoy en mi mundo" de Sirius.

Niña…- repitió éste para sí.- Pues se llamará Lily.- Soltó sin pensar lo que decía. Simplemente lo que pensaba. Ane le abrazó con fuerza.

Es una gorda. Se parece demasiado a su padre.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y tocó la barriga de Ane, que ya estaba un poco abultado.

Mientras no ladre…- Ane abrió mucho la boca, pero Sirius rió y rectificó.- Digo que… como hablo mucho… que no ladre de hablar de decir tonterías y todo… aiiis…

Kate salió de la cocina con un trozo enorme de chocolate y se paró cuando les vio. Tenía la boca llena y el pelo le chorreaba.

Asé que… niña.- Dijo Sirius, hablando más para Kate que para su mujer.

Oh, ya ves.- Dijo ella de mejor humor después de tomar chocolate.- Y espero que no sea como su madre, porque paso de aguantar a dos Anes…

Así que prefieres que sea como su padre.- Dijo Sirius emocionado.

Ella abrió los ojos mucho y se lo pensó mejor.

Que se parezca a su madre por favor…

Golpearon la puerta de entrada con el puño dos veces y los que estaban en su interior callaron de golpe, en guardia. Esperaron un momento y volvieron golpear con violencia. Se miraron unos a otros y Kate fue a abrir.

Casi se muere del susto al ver a la persona que estaba delante de la casa, envuelta en capas y mojándose, mientras contemplaba la casa de Sirius con rostro sombrío.

Ane se asomó también y se le cortó la respiración y llamó a Sirius, que se puso delante de ellas.

Ahí va.- Dijo simplemente, volviendo a guardar su varita.

El desconocido se acercó a la casa, con algo en la mano que entregó a Sirius que sintió un escalofrío al tocar la fría piel del miembro de la Orden. Tenía una herida reciente que cortaba parte de la boca.

¿Se puede saber qué narices te ha pasado a ti ahora?

Un duelo…- Contestó Remus Lupin sonriendo con tristeza desde el umbral.- Uno malo.

Los cuatro callaron, siendo el sonido de la lluvia lo único que se escuchaba. Sirius fue el primero en ofrecer a su amigo pasar y calentarse.

Una vez dentro, Kate se despidió y salió de la casa con prisa. Remus la vio marchar y se mordió la lengua con fuerza. Las cosas entre ellos sólo habían empeorado desde la vuelta de Ane y Sirius y ella ya casi ni le miraba.

Sin embargo las cosas entre Ane y Sirius iban mejor que nunca. Se habían casado, no legalmente pues se suponía que Ane estaba muerta y Sirius era un asesino fugado, pero habían hecho una especie de ceremonia privada en la que muy pocos habían sido invitados.

Ahora Ane estaba embarazada y estaban más felices que nunca. Ane salía de vez en cuando a un médico amigo de su familia que no les traicionaría y que seguía su embarazo.

Y él no tenía a nadie con quien compartir su vida. No era justo. Ane y Sirius se esforzaban por no hacerle sentir mal, pero era inevitable. En cierto modo se alegraba por ellos, pero les envidiaba.

Él siempre había querido eso con Kate. Bueno, no exactamente aquello, pero algo parecido sí. Kate era la única que sabía bien cómo se sentía. Que no sufriría con su condición de licántropo y a la que no ponía en peligro. Lo había intentado con otras mujeres, pero tenía miedo

Siempre tenía miedo.

Sin darse cuenta estaba bebiendo chocolate caliente en la cocina y tenía a Sirius y a Ane mirándole con preocupación. Tragó saliva y les sonrió. Ane frunció el ceño y le dio un codazo a su marido, que la miró y abrió los ojos mucho.

Se comprendían sin palabras.

Sirius bufó y salió por la puerta de la cocina.

Se hizo un silencio largo en el que Ane miraba a su amigo a los ojos.

Remus.- le llamó al ver que él no hablaba.

Ane.

No seas estúpido.- Atacó la rubia, que volvía a tener el pelo igual que antaño.- ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? ¿Qué hace falta para que volváis a hablaros?

No creo que exista nada que pueda hacer que vuelva a hablarme.

Algo habrá y créeme lo descubriré. Tarde o temprano. Aunque me muera en el intento haré que os reconciliéis.

Ane, déjalo. Es imposible.

No puedo dejarlo.- Le espetó con la voz quebrada.- No cuando os estáis haciendo tanto daño. Remus…

Ane ¡Déjalo de una vez! No lo comprendes.- Casi gritó su amigo.- ¡Se acabó! ¡Que tú seas más feliz que una puta perdiz no significa los demás tengamos ese privilegio! Deja de meterte de una vez en la vida de la gente. Eso no te incumbe. Si sigues metiéndote en mi vida te alejaré de ella.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Remus apretó los dientes con fuerza y Ane no se movió un milímetro. Le miró sin decir nada.

No.- Le dijo entonces.- Os reconciliaréis.

Pues adiós.- Dijo él cogiendo su abrigo y Saliendo como un huracán de la cocina.

Se encontró a Sirius apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, que estaba abierta. Se miraron un momento y Remus comprendió que le comprendía.

Lo siento…- Murmuró Black sonriendo de lado, pero no era una sonrisa alegre.

Lo sé…

Salió de la casa para volver a la lluvia.

Sirius entró con Ane y se miraron a los ojos. Él sacudió la cabeza.

No deberías haberlo hecho.

Lo sé. Sólo quería… Lo han sido todo Sirius ¿Qué nos ha pasado?

Él meditó la respuesta.

Que éste mundo controla, nos cambia y nos separa. Nos hace fuertes, pero también nos rompe el corazón de millones de formas. A algunos se lo ponen peor, pero siempre nos fortalecen.

………..

_**Siento haber tardado tanto, **_

_**pero a partir de ahora mis actualizaciones serán más reducidas **_

_**pues ya hemos vuelto a la rutina**_

_**Lo siento en serio, pero creo que en el próximo capítulo o como mucho en dos más termino la historia…**_

_**:P Espera un final impactante, sólo digo eso**_

_**Un besazo**_

_**Dejad reviews…**_

_**Nuske19**_


	26. Chapter 26

26

No era un buen día. No por el simple hecho de que en la calle lloviera y fuera el día más triste que Kate había visto. Era un mal día porque las cosas se estaban complicando mucho.

Ane estaba de seis meses. Seis meses y estaba teniendo problemas con el niño.

Sirius estaba a su lado dando vueltas en la cocina. Él se sentía impotente no pudiendo salir de casa.

Gracias a Dios que cuando habían empezado los dolores estaba Remus con ellos. Entonces un lobo plateado se apareció ante la puerta revelando un mensaje: "Hospital Muggle, calle Amapola 37"

Kate se levantó de un salto

No deberías ir.- Sirius la miró como si no entendiera.- Al menos no como persona.

No pretendía hacerlo, tranquila.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Remus les recibió con nervios.

Está mal… No me han dicho mucho pero no son muy optimistas…

¿por qué narices no le llevaste a un hospital mágico?

Porque no tiene documentación mágica.

¡AQUÍ NO SABEN UNA MIERDA, REMUS! ¡ES SU VIDA!

Kate, ¿acaso te crees que no quiero que la salven la vida? ¿Te crees que no sé el peligro que corre? NO PUEDO HACER MÁS

¡Claro que puedes! ¿Has pensado en Sirius, en sus vidas?

¿Si….rius?

El perro negro había desaparecido.

Joder Rem…- Se derrumbó Kate.- Dime que no… Dime que no la vamos a perder a ella también…

Yo…

Y sin más, Kate se abrazó a él con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar.

Sirius, ya convertido en humano, observaba a su mujer desde un cristal divisorio.

¿Es usted familia?- Un médico le observaba con extrañeza.

Soy su marido.- Respondió él sin pensarlo mucho. Al médico pareció iluminársele la cara.

Es usted Sirius.- No era una pregunta. Sirius se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado si hubiera respondido que No…- Ella no paraba de decir lo mismo. L principio no le veíamos sentido, pero en un momento de cordura nos dijo algo así como: Mi marido Sirius…

¿Cómo está?

Hubo un momento de largo silencio. A Sirius se le cortó la respiración, sabía que no eran buenas noticias.

Le seré sincero. No está bien. Ha habido un problema y tenemos que ver cómo evoluciona, pero por ahora los resultados no están siendo favorables. Señor Black, tenga paciencia, intentaremos hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos.

Se marchó, dejando a Sirius peor de lo que ya estaba. Se llevó las manos a la cara y deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser él el que estuviera muriendo.

Remus sentía una agonía creciente en su estomago y pecho. Recordaba las últimas palabras que había intercambiado con Ane. _Aunque me muera en el intento haré que os reconciliéis._

Tal vez había algo cierto en eso.

Desde ese día Remus no hablaba con Ane. De vez en cuando, y cuando Ane salía, iba a casa de Sirius a estar un momento con él. Pero ese día Ane había vuelto antes de lo esperado, y nada más entrar en la casa, se había desplomado sobre el suelo.

Remus estrechó más aún a Kate, que seguía abrazada a él desesperada.

Sabía que si Ane moría, Sirius lo haría con ella, y Kate desaparecería. Lo peor es que una parte grande de su alma moriría con ella. Desearía estar muriendo él, no tenía a nadie a quien perder. Desearía ser él quien estuviera muriendo.

Kate dejó de llorar de pronto. Había sentido una punzada en el pecho. Se llevó la mano al lugar dolorido y dejó de respirar. Remus la miró fijamente y ella mantuvo un momento la mirada. Era una señal, una mala señal. Corrieron al pasillo de Ane y encontraron a Sirius pegado al cristal y un montón de médicos tras él.

Desde luego, no era una buena señal….


	27. Chapter 27

¿Qué narices ha ocurrido?- Preguntó Kate derribando a una de las enfermeras que salía de la habitación.

Tranquilícese señora, y no m menee de esa forma, que me va a marear.- Se apartó de ella con gran habilidad y se dirigió a Sirius.- Está estable, pero ahora saldrá el doctor a aclararlo. Tienen ustedes mucha suerte.- Le dirigió a Kate una última mirada de advertencia que decía "Como no te tranquilices, no la ves en tu vida" y volvió a entrar en la habitación de Ane, en la que ya sólo quedaban dos enfermeras y el médico.

Al poco tiempo, salió él y les sonrió, devolviéndoles a cada uno sus respectivas respiraciones.

Está mucho mejor, tan solo un poco cansada. Hasta que salga de cuentas necesitara muchísimo reposo, y creemos que es mejor que sea en casa. Me ha dicho la enfermera, y dice que es sobre todo por usted señorita, que se tranquilicen antes de entrar a verla.- Kate se hizo la loca y levantó las palmas de las manos en señal de paz.- De acuerdo, pueden pasar a verla cuando quieran.

Las enfermeras salieron en el momento en el que Kate y Remus se apresuraban a entrar. Sirius se quedó fuera unos momentos.

Doctor…- Le llamó Sirius.- ¿Cree… que podremos irnos a casa y dejar que descanse allí…?

Supongo que si tomamos las medidas suficientes podría ser factible.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y miró la puerta de la habitación de Ane. El médico seguía mirándole, sabía que él no había terminado de hablar y esperó sus palabras.

Sirius se giró y sonrió con tristeza.

No puedo volver a perderla, ¿Sabe?

El otro asintió, a pesar de no tener ni idea, sabía que por mucho que le explicaran no lo iba a entender de todas formas. Sirius empujó la puerta y entró. Se encontró con tres pares de ojos que le miraban fijamente. Kate sonreía con preocupación, era normal con lo poco que le gustaban los hospitales. Remus simplemente estaba allí, mirándole con comprensión y Ane… Ane le estaba analizando, de arriba abajo, seguramente por las pintas que llevaba. Se detuvo en su pelo y sonrió.

Por Dios Sirius… Estás horrible...

Ya… Bueno… Tú estás preciosa.

Estás enorme…

¡Kate!- Remus la miró de reojo.

Jo Sirius… Es verdad…

Pareces una niña pequeña.

Ups lobito… ¿A que nunca pensaste que esas fueran tus últimas palabras?- Kate parecía perdida cuando miró a Ane, dueña de esa frase.- Eh, a mi no me mires, son las hormonas…

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la habitación. Sirius se sentó junto a Ane. Ésta miraba a Kate y a Remus, sentados uno al lado del otro, que parecían incómodos y en casa a la vez. Y éstos miraban al suelo ambos.

Ane…- Intervino Remus. Ane frunció el ceño.- Yo… Quería disculparme…

Ane estaba perdida.

¿Cómo dices?

Cuando… yo… Tú… Lo de morirte…- Aunque parecía imposible hasta entonces, la situación se hizo más incomoda.- Yo no… sabía… Ane- Paró un momento para ordenar las palabras en su mente.- Dijiste que aunque murieras en el intento harías que nos reconciliásemos, y en estas últimas 24 horas no he parado de pensar en ello.

¿Dijiste eso?- Kate levantó la mirada de sus zapatos y miró a Ane con reproche.- Ane, te tomas tus promesas demasiado en serio…

Ane sonrió.

Vosotros dos… Sois lo único que me queda…

Ejem…

Junto con Sirius…-Se apresuró a corregir.- Mi amor por supuesto…- Sirius no pudo evitar la feliz sonrisa que se le dibujó en la cara. Era más una sonrisa feliz-de-alivio que una feliz-no-importa-que-te-olvides-de-mi…- Los tres sois lo único que me queda, por ahora, y no quiero perderos. Ya sé que las cosas no podrán ser nunca como antes, pero joder, sois amigos, sois iguales, sois putos lobos joder… Algo del pasado os podrá unir… Aunque ese algo sea yo…

Ejem…

O Sirius….

Gracias cariño…- Sirius seguía sonriendo y no dejaba de mirar a Ane…

Se volvió a hacer un silencio, esta vez de reflexión. Ane tosió sin ganas para hacer menos incomoda la falta de sonido. Kate miró a Remus, sus ojos realmente eran los de antaño. Sonrió de lado como una niña pequeña pidiendo disculpas y a Remus se le escapó una carcajada.

Buah, esto no es justo…- Todos miraron a Ane.- Al final no he tenido que morir…

Silencio.

Ups… ¿Demasiado pronto para hacer la broma?

Todos asintieron y Ane puso cara de haberla cagado.

Eeeemmm…. ¿No tenéis hambre?

Annie… Sinceramente, creo que con este susto que me has dado, aparte de que me han salido como 20 canas, me has quitado el hambre de por vida.

Pues más susto me he llevado yo y tengo un hambre de perro…

¬¬" Puto Sirius…. Solo falta que Remus diga y yo de Lobo para que sea el peor final de reconciliación de la historia…

Remus que había abierto la boca miró a Ane que se puso el dedo índice sí que Kate lo viera para pedirle que se callase.

Yo si tengo hambre…

Ane, no jodas…

Eeh… que yo como por dos…

Por eso odio los embarazos… Como por dos, bebo por dos, duermo por dos, me siento por dos…. Con la escusa de los dos consigues de mí lo que quieras…

¿Me siento por dos? Kate… tú te crees lo que sea…

Mirada de loba para Sirius…

Por cierto…- Intervino Ane para calmar los nervios…- ¿Qué vais a hacer en navidades?

.

.

.

.

Para el día de navidad estaba ya todo preparado. Kate y Sirius prepararon todo mientras que Ane se aburría con Remus en el salón viendo a los otros dos decorarlo todo.

Creo que nunca había visto esta casa tan hortera… y eso que vine cuando los padres de Sirius aún vivían…

Ane rió bajo para que no lo escuchara el resto.

Desde luego, a estos dos no les contrataría yo de decoradores… Pero le ponen sentimiento.

Ya seguro, pero… La cuestión es si sentimiento del bueno o del malo… ¿Estás segura que estos dos no tienen algo contra ti?

Sirius se acercó con una caja de guirnaldas.

Que fácil es criticar… ¿Sabíais que una de las características de este salón es que se escucha TODO desde cualquier parte…?

Le encasquetó a Remus la caja.

Te toca decorar un rato, yo me quedo con ella. A ver si lo dejas más bonito, lobito decorador…

Remus se levantó a regañadientes y sonrió. Después de un buen rato en el que las bolas del árbol, que estaban estropeadas, volaron por toda la habitación y las guirnaldas flotantes necesitaron unos cuantos toques de varita para que se sujetaran bien, el salón estaba preparado para la cena, con una chimenea que calentaba la habitación una mesa llena de comida.

Antes de comer… Damos los regalos ¿No?

Kate está deseando recibir un buen libro…

¿Me has comprado un libro, Sirius?

Uh… No…- Miró a Ane, que tenía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza… Sirius la miró y movió los labios pidiendo PERDON…

Vale a ver este es para… Sirius… Este..Ane… y por último… Rem…

….- Sirius tenía entre las manos su regalo y lo miraba con cara rara…- ¿Qué troles es esto?

Es… Un reloj digital. Es un artilugio Muggle… es muy chulo.

Oh… Qué… Muggle… Gracias Kate…

Oscar Wilde…. Gracias Kate…- Remus sonreía como nunca.

Pero qué… ¡Oh POR MERLIN!

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando Ane abrió su regalo. Ella estaba seria y miró a Kate con tristeza.

Kate… ¿Cómo me regalas una foto en la que salgo tan fea?

Kate rió.- ¿No te acuerdas de ese día? Fue el día en el que fuimos de excursión a la montaña y te caíste en el río. Lily sacó una toalla y te secó con ella, pero te dejó unas pintas horribles y tú para vengarte empezaste a mojarla… Yo me caí intentando separaros y al final acabamos las tres empapadas… Nos hicimos esta foto después de que secaras a Lily para dejarla igual que tú.

Que mala pécora.

Sirius que es tu mujer.

Si lo digo por la que tuviera la idea de sacar la foto.

Sigo siendo yo…

Pues mi mujer es una mala pécora.

Me acuerdo de ese día. James se puso extremadamente pesado para que fuéramos a veros… Cuando llegaseis estábamos en casa de los padres de Lily y vosotras…

A Siiiii… Eras como Snape después de salir de un dragón baboso.

Oh, es decir como tu todos los días.

¬¬"

De pronto llamaron a la puerta. Todos callaron.

Iré a abrir.- Se ofreció Remus.

_**Siento el periodo de tiempo que he estado sin escribir,**_

_**Pero hago lo que puedo.**_

_**Al final esto se está alargando más de lo que pretendía, **_

_**pero es que me da pena terminarla…**_

_**Un besazo, intentaré escribir más a menudo…**_

_**Dejad Reviews…**_

_**Nuske19**_


	28. Final

Cuando abrió, se le escuchó hablar con alguien y cerrar la puerta poco después.

Venían a notificar una muerte.- Todos se pusieron de pie automáticamente, esperando escuchar un nombre que no fuera conocido, que no doliera mucho.- Un tal Semmenias Black, familia de Sirius. Le he dicho que no vivía aquí, no sabía tampoco qué contestar.

Todos respiraron de nuevo.

-Joder con los Black, no vas a dejar nunca de intentar matar a "traidores a la sangre" ni aunque estén muertos.- Ane le lanzó a Kate una mirada recriminatoria tras sus palabras.- Lo siento- añadió automáticamente la loba.

Todos se miraron sonrientes. Ane puso su fotografía en donde pudo. Casi no podía ni andar de lo grandísima que estaba.

Dentro de poco vamos a tener que utilizar un remolque para llevarte.

Dentro de poco vas a tener que salir de esta casa de una patada en tu culo…

Joder como están esos humos de embarazada.- Ane no le hizo ni caso y se fue a la cocina. Sirius se acercó a Kate, que estaba muy ofendida.

No se lo tengas en cuenta. Son las hormonas. Tendrías que haber visto cómo se puso el otro día con el bote de mermelada. Por poco no me mata. ¡Remus! ¿Qué haces?

No tengo ni idea. Este reloj tuyo está roto.

Sirius se lo cogió lo miró un momento, lo golpeó un par de veces y llegó a la misma conclusión que Remus. De pronto, empezó a pitar y los tres magos se sobresaltaron.

Calla eso, que la mujer de este nos liquida aquí y ahora por hacer ruido.

No puedo, no sé.

Se escuchó un ruido en la cocina y un "mierda"

Ya la has liado, Sirius. Tú la lías, tú te lo comes.

De eso nada, aquí el que lo ha tocado ha sido tu noviete. Que caiga él.

Eh eh eh… No sé a quién culpar.

Se escuchó la voz de Ane en la cocina. No parecía enfadada, más bien asustada.

"Sirius… Tenemos un problema"

Los tres amigos se miraron y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la cocina. Cuando llegaron, no vieron nada raro y se quedaron en la puerta de a cocina como tontos. Kate fue la primera en darse cuenta.

Joder, qué oportuna la niña.

Remus y Sirius soltaron un "¿Eh?" a la vez y Kate señaló el suelo, bajo los pies de Ane, que seguía inmóvil. Kate se acercó a ella.

¿estás bien? ¿Puedes andar?

Claro que puedo andar, estoy de parto, no muriendo…- Le dio una contracción y se estremeció.- Vale, lo retiro, me muero….

Respira, tonta, que parece mentira que no hayas visto las películas.

Los dos chicos seguían inmóviles en el umbral de la puerta. Kate les miró y les lanzó una de las miradas Lily que hacía mucho que no utilizaba. Remus reaccionó al instante y se puso a preparar las capas de la gente para salir por la puerta, pero Sirius se quedó parado.

¡SIRIUS!

Despertó como de un trance y empezó a moverse de un lado hacia otro como un loco, sin hacer nada, sólo estorbando.

La que has liado Kate, con lo bien que estaba de shock.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Muggle, les atendió la misma enfermera a la que, hacía ya unos cuantos meses, Kate había zarandeado. La reconoció al instante ya que le regaló una mirada desafiante.

Está de parto.- Informó Sirius, aunque parecía bastante obvio, así que añadió.- Ha roto aguas hará como, 5 o 10 minutos.

Habéis llegado muy rápido.- se extrañó la enfermera de muy mal humor. Se ve que trabajar el día de navidad no era lo que más le gustaba.- tendré que llamar al médico de guardia.

Kate y Remus tuvieron que esperar fuera durante el parto. Duró bastante, lo suficiente como para que Kate se peleara un par de veces con la enfermera, comer algo, ir a Grimmauld Place a coger algo de ropa para Ane y volver.

Cuando volvieron, Ane tenía en sus bazos a Lily.

¡Pero qué bola de pelo y chica tan guapa!- dijo Kate cuando llegaron.

Se parece a Harry cuando nació, ¿no creéis?

Todos miraron a Lily y luego a Sirius, que se ofendió.

Pero, ¿De qué vais? ¡Mi bolita de pelo es más guapa que Harry cuando nació….!

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

Esa niña había sellado los lazos que se habían debilitado con la muerte de Lily y James. Unió de nuevo a los dos lobos, y más aún, si cabe, a Ane y Sirius.

Pero poco después, ocurrió lo del ministerio. Ane tuvo que quedarse en Grimmauld Place con Lily, pero fue mejor. Si hubiera visto lo que le ocurrió a Sirius…

Lo peor fue la espera de después, los "lo siento".

Se marchó de Inglaterra, empezó una nueva vida en Francia, con su hija, la hija de Sirius. Kate huyó, se marchó, Merlín sabe donde, a huir del dolor. No se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Remus. La muerte de Sirius le afectó más de lo que reflejase.

Y Remus, consiguió vivir con el dolor de haber perdido a todos sus amigos, al amor de su vida. Conoció a Tonks, que hacía que el dolor que sentía se esfumase. No era feliz, pero tampoco sufría. Cuando vio a su hijo por primera vez, fue plenamente feliz, estuvo completo. Le vio, y se vio en él a sí mismo, lo mejor de él. En cierto aspecto, le recordaba un poco a Harry cuando nació.

.

.

.

.

_**Este es el último capítulo de "lo que nos separa nos unió"**_

_**Como veis, no me van los final alternativos.**_

_**Al final, 28 capítulos, son muchos, **_

_**y me ha servido para decir todo lo que tenía que decir.**_

_**He tardado porque, como ya he dicho,**_

_**me da mucha pena terminar, pero creo que es mejor así.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por haberla leído entera,**_

_**desde el principio hasta el final**_

_**(Siendo un COÑAZO muchas veces)**_

_**Gracias por leer y estar ahí, **_

_**os mereceis conocer (POR FIN) el final de esta historia de amor-desamor.**_

_**Gracias por leerme.**_

_**Nuske19**_


End file.
